


Blessing

by Izen16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izen16/pseuds/Izen16
Summary: 如果犧牲一人能換來全世界的幸福，你會做出什麼選擇？
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. 歧路

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文搬運，全文異色設定。  
> 現在看真的覺得非常雷，雷得外焦內嫩，不過當下是滿用心寫的XD

框啷，框啷。  
「吶，盧西安諾。」

框啷，框啷。  
「不用怕。」

框啷。  
「我會保護你的。」

冷霧瀰漫在幽暗的地下，水聲規律地順著重力滴落在水漥中，椎心刺骨的寒氣從地磚底下滲出，貪婪地侵蝕著囚人的體溫，然而這似乎不足以刺激牢中滿身是傷的人，他們緊閉著眼，陷入深沉的昏迷之中。  
一個沉重的腳步聲緩緩接近這個地下牢獄，原本正在打呵欠的獄卒一聽見聲響，馬上打了個激靈，精神抖擻地向來者鞠躬問候。接著，早已鏽蝕不堪的鐵門被粗魯地推開，老舊的門軸咿啊咿啊地叫著，彷彿是怨靈的嘶吼，張揚舞爪地想要撕裂正跨過門檻的那個男人。  
「他們就是公爵在找的人？」男人走進牢房，看向地上的兩個孩子，皺了皺眉。  
「報告騎士長，已經確認過了。」獄卒畢恭畢敬地回覆，深怕一點疏漏都會人頭不保。  
「這種下賤的廢物，竟然能施展光明魔法，真不曉得光明神是不是眼花了。」  
男人聽完報告，制式性地點了點頭，看著地上的兩個孩子，不屑地踹了近些的金髮男孩一腳，沒想到男孩竟一口嘔出了深褐色的乾血，差點噴在騎士長的靴子上。  
男人一臉深沉地望著地上的人，一旁的獄卒被越來越濃厚的威壓給嚇得冷汗直流，他默默地給那個孩子祈禱，希望他下一秒還能活著。  
但金髮男孩似乎沒有意識到這樣的情況，他緩緩地睜開眼睛，努力地抬起頭，試圖對焦在眼前的人臉上，但還沒等他熬過身體疼痛帶來的阻力，他已被懸空抓起，一隻大手緊扣著他的頸動脈和氣管，幾乎奪走他的空氣。  
「小廢物，你膽子不小嘛。」男人黑著臉，無視男孩的掙扎，硬是加大了手上的力道，男孩的臉已經開始泛青。  
在男孩再次完全失去意識前，男人奮力一甩，男孩就這麼硬生撞在石壁上，再順著重力摔在地上，疼得齜牙裂嘴。  
「你…到底是誰…」即便身上到處是傷痕，還汩汩冒著血，男孩還是強撐著身子，與男人對視。  
「你不需要知道我是誰。」男人拿出手帕擦了擦手，才緩慢地轉過身，從上而下，高傲地睥睨著地上那個黑不溜丟的身影。  
「你只需要作出選擇，你和你的兄弟，誰將成為人人愛戴的『聖子』，誰又將成為無人敢靠近的『容器』。」  
男孩的意志力已經到了極限，他感受到自己的感官不停地在流失，連痛覺都慢慢遠離，但他不會忘記，他唯一要守護的，最重要的寶物。

「我…讓我成為『容器』…」

眼前的景象逐漸傾斜模糊，再次昏倒之前，男孩咬著牙，用力地擠出幾個字，他的直覺告訴他，那個男人雖然可惡，卻一定會執行他的乞求。  
果不其然，男人露出極其詭異的笑容，輕輕開口。  
「沒問題，你這骯髒的模樣，的確適合。」

男人的腳步聲顯示他逐漸遠離，而男孩的意識也隨之脫離，他的腳上拴著鐵鍊，手卻緊緊握著身旁的另一個孩子。

「放心，盧西安諾。」  
「我會保護你的。」


	2. 光明祭典

「吶吶薇爾莉特，快點快點。」  
「等等我艾倫，你慢一點。」

熱鬧的市集熙來攘往，小販吆喝著招攬生意，馬車擦著行人的衣袖，硬是闢出一條小路，孩子們從街頭跑到巷尾，嘻笑打鬧著，一個小女孩跑著跑著，不小心被小石子絆了一下，眼看就要在額上磕破一個洞。  
「啊─！」¬  
傾倒的瞬間，一隻強而有力的手及時抓住了她，小女孩懸在半空，嚇出了淚，等她發現與地面的熱情接觸並沒有發生，這才回過神。小女孩抬起頭，對上一雙深紅色的肅穆眼神，好不容易定下的情緒又害怕了起來，她顫抖地站起身，低著頭，不敢與那人對視。

就在這進退兩難的尷尬時刻，一張寫著字的字條遞到她的眼前。  
『沒事吧？』  
女孩愣了愣，再次抬起頭，發現幫助她的人，其實是教會聖騎士團的人，那人似乎不能說話，只好透過筆談傳達他的關心。  
「我沒事…」  
發覺對方是個慈善的人，小女孩展開笑顏，男人雖然繃著一張臉，看見女孩純淨的微笑，還是有點不好意思地搔了搔後頸。  
「我叫做薇爾莉特，請問您的名字是？」  
薇爾莉特已然恢復情緒，她看著男人愣了一下，隨手拿出便條紙，刷刷寫下幾個漂亮又端正的字。  
「…尼古拉斯．貝什米特？真好聽的名字，尼古拉斯先生，非常謝謝您！」  
聽見遠方的男孩叫喊著她，薇爾莉特趕緊向男人鞠躬道謝，然後蹦跳著追上男孩。看著小女孩風風火火地離去，男人摸了摸鼻子，也轉過身，跟上他原本所在的隊伍。

「薇爾莉特，剛剛那個人是聖騎士誒！超帥氣的！」  
「對啊，哎呀不說了，再不快點就看不到聖子大人的『祝福』了。」  
「還不是妳拖拖拉拉！」  
艾倫看著薇爾莉特小跑回來，兩人興奮地比手畫腳，朝著城市廣場追趕而去。

城市的中央是一座廣場，所有的道路最後都會通往這個地點，平時作為交通樞紐就人潮濟濟，而今天更是熱鬧非凡，因為今日是一年一度的光明祭典。  
這個國家的信仰是「光明神」，少數與神親近的人，天生擁有操控光明魔法的能力，於是擁護神的「教會」逐漸形成，負責主持人民信仰，並保護人民。幾十年前，教會在波里公爵的改革之下，變得與人民相當親近，除了舉辦光明祭典與民同樂，更傳說十幾年前，光明神為波里公爵苦民所苦的心所感動，降生了「聖子」，並授予他強大的光明魔法，傳說中能撫平一切負面情緒的「祝福」魔法得以施展。  
信仰成了這個國家的思想中心，人人都感謝著波里公爵，以及帶給他們心靈撫慰的聖子，不過一般平民除了禮拜，難得能近距離接觸聖子，尤其是對於艾倫和薇爾莉特這樣貧民窟的孩子，更是唯一的機會，所以在光明祭典，這個聖子唯一會走出教堂來到市中心的時刻，廣場總是被擠得水洩不通。

兩個孩子憑著身高優勢，鑽過大人腋下的縫隙，費了好一番功夫，終於攀到高台邊，恰巧樂隊吹起長號，預示「聖子」即將登場。  
薇爾莉特眨著水靈的大眼，目不轉睛地盯著前方，隨著樂聲漸歇，一個有著酒紅色頭髮的青年緩緩走到台上，身旁的聖騎士團緊緊地隨行在身後。  
「薇爾莉特，是剛剛那個人！」艾倫壓低聲音，指著站在聖子背後的尼古拉斯，在薇爾莉特的耳邊悄聲說著，但女孩的眼神完全被另一個人所勾去，她盯著聖子，那崇拜的神情，彷彿是看著天神降臨，而聖子似乎瞧見她，對她露出一個善意的微笑。  
「艾…艾倫！聖子剛剛對我笑了！」  
艾倫看著薇爾莉特癡迷的側臉，一臉見鬼地望著她，剛想說些潑冷水的話，一旁的護衛忽然大吼了一聲。  
「肅─靜─！」  
人聲鼎沸的廣場瞬間安靜了下來，靜得連風吹過的聲音都無限放大，除了一隻屋簷上的烏鴉，依然故我地呀呀叫著。  
聖子環顧四周，輕輕向群眾點頭示意，接著清了清喉嚨，清亮的聲音，立刻回盪在肅靜的廣場中。

「各位親愛的兄弟姊妹，今天，是一年一度的光明祭典，是光明神賜予我們的恩典。鄙人，盧西安諾．瓦爾加斯，謹代表光明神的厚愛，為各位降臨『祝福』，而今日過後，我們依然要為了光明神努力，將我們的一切奉獻給最偉大的神。」 

語畢，聖子閉上眼，合起掌，以他所站的地方為中心，逐漸發散出淡粉色的光輝，原本只是微弱的光，快速地變得耀眼，從原先聖子手上的一個小點，一路向外蔓延，直到盈滿廣場的每個角落。群眾沐浴在溫暖的光芒中，所有的憤怒、悲傷、嫉妒，都隨著閃爍著的亮點，一點一滴，自肌膚的孔隙溜走，有些敏感的人，情不自禁流下感動的淚水，薇爾莉特就是其中一員，艾倫看著她哭得泣不成聲，鼻子也有點癢癢的，趕緊從髒兮兮的口袋裡摸出手帕給身旁的女孩擦擦。  
約莫過了三分鐘，光芒才漸漸黯淡下來，廣場上的群眾，無一不感受到心靈昇華，平時的那些不快，全都煙消雲散。

等到光芒完全消失，聖子才緩緩地睜開眼，原本靜默的空氣，一瞬間爆發出如雷的歡呼聲，人人都對這神聖的魔法打從心底臣服，畢竟這傳說中能消除一切負面情緒的「祝福」，是唯有能力高強的「聖子」才能施展的光明魔法。  
廣場內外，洋溢著快活的氣氛，人潮慢慢沿著巷弄散去，因為光明祭典這天，除了最重要的「祝福」魔法之外，街上會有不少外地來的小販，同時教會管制較鬆散，所以平時沒法參加禮拜的窮人，也能有機會到教堂裡走走。簡而言之，這天是市民的嘉年華會，是光明神賜予他們的恩典。

「感恩光明神，感恩聖子大人，感恩波里公爵。」  
薇爾莉特還沉迷在感動之中，直到身旁的艾倫拉了拉她的衣袖，她才在胸口畫了個十字，抬頭搭理有些不耐煩的艾倫。  
「吶薇爾莉特，等等我們去教會晃晃好不好？」  
「好啊，還是我們去問問尼古拉斯先生，看他有沒有空？」  
艾倫興致高漲，看到人群終於散去，喋喋不休地嚷嚷要去哪裡玩耍，薇爾莉特則是看見正要離開的聖子和尼古拉斯，拉著艾倫跑了過去。  
聖子的周圍是不能靠近的，遠遠看見兩個小友奔跑而來，尼古拉斯便走了過去，然而聽見他們的請求，鑒於聖騎士一般不能離開護衛崗位的，尼古拉斯面有難色，搖手拒絕，吃了閉門羹的薇爾莉特和艾倫有點落寞，一旁的盧西安諾望見這情景，拍了拍尼古拉斯的肩膀，笑笑地說著。  
「你去吧，我這邊人還多著呢。」  
盧西安諾蹲下身子，摸了摸薇爾莉特的頭，小女孩受寵若驚地睜大了眼，撫著自己的頭，有點失魂，艾倫則是興奮地蹦跳著，不停向盧西安諾道謝。  
「聖子大人！謝謝您！」

盧西安諾乘著馬車噠噠地離開，尼古拉斯目送他的上司，直到馬車消失在路的盡頭，才一手牽著一個孩子，朝著教堂的方向走去。  
「尼古拉斯先生，您這盔甲好帥喔！我能摸摸看嗎？」  
「艾倫你別鬧，先生，聖騎士都會使用光明魔法對吧？您能不能施展給我看看？」

感恩光明神，感恩聖子大人，感恩波里公爵。在這歡樂的慶典之中，人人洋溢著幸福的笑容，誰也不會注意到，那隻屋簷上的烏鴉，正倒臥在地上，腹部汩汩流著血，沾滿汙漬的鳥喙一開一合，發不出一點聲響。


	3. 初遇

尼古拉斯著急地在教堂地迴廊上奔跑著，轉過一個又一個彎，還是找不著那兩個嬌小的身影。方才教堂裡湧進大量的民眾，薇爾莉特和艾倫原本緊緊牽著他的手，但是他突然被身後的人推擠了一下，手一鬆，兩個孩子就淹沒在廣大的人潮之下，等到人流散去，孩子早已不見蹤影。  
「…。」  
他試圖張口呼喊，才想起自己早已無法發出聲音，他低頭沉思了一會，繼續邁開步伐，向前奔去。

跑著跑著，尼古拉斯來到一處沒來過的偏僻角落，雖說他是直隸於教會的聖騎士，但平時活動的區域就在教堂中心附近，四周環繞著的叢林，他鮮少踏足。站在叢林之外，一股莫名的壓迫感撲面而來，遠方還能聽見吵雜歡騰的人聲，這裡卻連一點蟲鳴都沒有，靜謐成了詭異氣氛的催化劑，明明只是普通的樹木，在昏暗的光線照射下，卻像是張牙舞爪的魔物，將一切到訪者都吞噬殆盡。  
尼古拉斯撫上腰際間掛著的利刃，一步一步，小心翼翼，向著叢林深處走去。約莫走了三分鐘，他看見叢林的盡頭，一進入光明之中，眼前瞬間豁然開朗，微風徐徐，鳥語花香，廣大的草坪上開滿鮮花，雛鳥在樹上嘰嘰喳喳，不遠處坐落著一棟別致的小木屋。  
尼古拉斯情不自禁被這樣的美景勾走注意力，左手不自覺地放開緊握的劍柄，注意到門旁有個人背對著他，似乎正在逗弄一隻小松鼠，於是他向前走去，想詢問那個人有沒有看到薇爾莉特和艾倫。

然而，跨出腳步的那一瞬間，那人突然回頭，一雙比他更為鮮紅的眼瞪視著他，尼古拉斯正想抬手釋出善意，一股強大的惡意倏地朝他刺來，他睜大了眼，還沒判斷出是利刃還是毒箭，那道黑色的光已經近在眼前。  
縱使有多年訓練的身手，他也無法完全躲避如此快速的攻擊，那黑到極致的光擦過他的右側臉頰，劃出絲絲血痕。  
若是沒有閃開，那道光將直接貫穿他的右眼，劇烈的心跳聲在耳膜上撞擊著，尼古拉斯迅速回神，拔出利劍，專注地盯著眼前的敵人，然而還沒等他出手，那個人便像是站不穩似的，搖搖晃晃，接著癱倒在地。

「…？」  
尼古拉斯看著眼前發生的一切，縱使心中有千萬個疑問，還是緩緩地靠近那個人，他的左手依然緊握著劍，以防方才那樣的攻擊再次襲來。

***

大約是尼古拉斯數了第五朵飄過的雲，那個人便醒了過來，並掙扎地坐了起來，雖然他依然警戒著對方，但明顯沒有感受到方才那樣強烈的惡意。  
「…你是誰？」  
正當他想著要怎麼開場白時，那個人扯著乾涸的嗓子，向他問道。  
尼古拉斯一如既往，從口袋中拿出便條紙，刷刷地寫下漂亮的字。  
『尼古拉斯．貝什米特，我是教會聖騎士團的人。』  
「教會的人啊…。」那個人像是沒有靈魂般，悠悠地復述了一遍，然後悠閒地打了個呵欠，彷彿剛剛的昏迷只是他的午覺。  
「我叫弗拉維奧。」

尼古拉斯點了點頭，雖然他還有很多想問的問題，但一隻突然奔過來的野狼打斷了他。  
他反射性地想拔刀，只見原本應該凶狠無比的野狼，騰空一躍，跳進弗拉維奧的懷裡，他不可置信地看著野狼，此時乖巧得像隻溫馴的大狗，還熱情的搖著尾巴，和抱著他的人類那冰冷的表情，形成強烈對比。  
「…今天是光明祭典嗎？」一邊給野狼順毛，弗拉維奧抬起頭，看著身旁的人，還有點震驚的尼古拉斯回過神，點了點頭，看見對方了然地嘆口氣。  
「…難怪，看來是屏障的力量被削弱了啊。」

『你是什麼人？為什麼在這裡？為什麼沒看過你？』  
更多的謎團讓尼古拉斯覺得有點不快，於是他遞了張紙條給對方。  
接過紙條，弗拉維奧冷冷地瞥了對方一眼，接著將紙條扔給野狼，狼追著那張被風吹走的白色物體，嗷叫著跑回森林中。  
「平時這裡有魔法屏障，要不是今天到處都是該死的光明魔法粒子，你也進不來。」  
「至於我是誰，為什麼在這裡，我想你沒必要知道。」  
弗拉維奧站起身，用力地伸了個懶腰，接著回頭望向著個誤闖的不速之客，瞧見了對方右臉上的傷痕。  
「…說個願望吧，當作是傷到你的補償。」

尼古拉斯對於弗拉維奧那輕描淡寫的態度感到不滿，既然出現在教會的領地，代表對方也是教會的一員，但是對方一點都沒有尊敬教會的意思，甚至對於他所提出的問題一概不說清楚。即便看起來沒有懷抱惡意，方才弗拉維奧使出的攻擊，明顯是魔法，而世上唯一具有攻擊力的魔法，就是黑暗魔法，如此神聖的領地出現邪惡之物，身為光明神的守護者，他不能坐視不管。  
尼古拉斯決定要找出弗拉維奧的真實身分，於是他思索了一下，做出這項任務的第一步。  
『…我挺喜歡這個地方的，我有空時能來這裡看看書嗎？』

弗拉維奧想過對方可能會索要的東西，卻怎麼也沒想過這種可能，因此看著對方遞來的紙條，他還以為自己眼花了。  
「…你認真？」  
弗拉維奧看著尼古拉斯堅定的眼神，嘴角不禁勾起了一抹玩味的淺笑。  
「你不會是想追我吧？」  
彷彿是看破了對方的企圖，弗拉維奧鮮紅色的眼睛直勾勾地盯著尼古拉斯，後者卻像是雕像一般，眉頭也沒皺一下，弗拉維奧無趣地撇了撇嘴，還是應了下來。  
「…給我一個配件。」  
尼古拉斯想了想，決定摘下胸前的十字架別針，他看著弗拉維奧拿過別針，放在掌心上，口中喃喃自語，接著，一道極其微弱的黑色光線鑽進十字架的中心，很快與其黑色的底融為一體。  
弗拉維奧往尼古拉斯所站的地方靠近一步，小心翼翼地將十字架別回它原本的位置，此時尼古拉斯低頭，正巧能看見弗拉維奧頭頂的髮旋，在陽光的照射下，黑到極致的髮梢竟也泛著熠熠的亮光。

「以後你就能自由出入了，但你還是晚上來吧，免得遇見什麼不該見的人。」  
弗拉維奧滿意地看著自己的傑作，尼古拉斯撫上十字架，並沒有發覺什麼異樣。  
眼看兩人也沒什麼好說的了，弗拉維奧給尼古拉斯指了條路，對方點頭示意便披上披風離開了。

「…這樣好嗎？」  
尼古拉斯離去後，方才跑遠的野狼又出現在弗拉維奧的身旁，他不合常理地用一個正常男性的聲音向身旁的人問道，弗拉維奧無所謂地聳聳肩，再次打了個呵欠。  
「反正看他的樣子，不過就是隻教會的忠犬，發生什麼事情再消除他的記憶就好啦。」  
「難得看你對人這麼感興趣。」野狼趴在草地上，一隻蝴蝶飛到他的頭上，翅膀一開一合，愜意地享受溫暖的陽光。  
弗拉維奧沒理會他，也躺了下來，任憑溫柔的風親吻著他的臉頰。

「如果哪天自己所信仰的正義被顛覆，任誰都會崩潰的吧。」

一人一狗就這麼優閒的，伴著清脆的鳥鳴，緩緩進入夢鄉。


	4. 暗潮

尼古拉斯沿著弗拉維奧給他的方向，轉過一個彎，教堂的大門赫然出現在他的面前，他轉過頭，哪裡還有什麼森林，只有人來人往的街道。  
當他還在適應突如其來的場景變換，一個熟悉的聲音叫了他的名字。  
「尼古拉斯！」  
他回頭，薇爾莉特和艾倫正在奮力朝他招手，兩個孩子中間站著一個高大的人，正是他的弟弟愛因斯。  
他趕緊跑上前去，兩個孩子圍在他身旁，嘰喳說個不停。  
「尼古拉斯先生，你跑去哪裡了？」  
「剛剛我和艾倫找不著您，可擔心死了！」  
尼古拉斯拍了拍兩個孩子的頭，抬頭看向自家弟弟，點頭表示感謝，愛因斯叼著菸，搖搖頭表示別在意。  
『我剛剛也在找你們，沒事就好。』

愛因斯是鎮上的鐵匠，平時都窩在工作坊裡，研究些新武器，今天被外頭的人聲吵得煩躁，靈感一直被打斷，乾脆收拾好出來晃晃，順便到教堂裡找哥哥敘敘舊，想不到才剛走進大門，就聽見兩個孩子一直在喊著他哥的名字，於是就在門口陪薇爾莉特和艾倫等，看看尼古拉斯會不會剛好走出來。

「哥哥，你等等有工作嗎？」  
人也找到了，目的也完成了，但是這一來一往，折騰了不少時間，尼古拉斯看了看懷錶，差不多到了交班的時候，於是愛因斯就代替他帶兩個孩子在教堂裡走走。  
「尼古拉斯先生，謝謝您！」  
「路上小心呦~」

尼古拉斯看著三人的身影消失在人群當中，整理下自己的衣襟，便前往自己的工作崗位。

***

「辛苦了，先去休息吧。」  
巡邏完一輪，尼古拉斯按照規定前去向盧西安諾請安，盧西安諾坐在窗台前，橙黃色的斜陽灑落在地上，雕刻出對方高雅的身姿。尼古拉斯虔誠地單膝跪下，面對光明神和聖子，他絕對忠誠。  
聽到主子的答覆，尼古拉斯站起身，恭敬地鞠了個躬，拉好肩上的披風準備離去，但盧西安諾忽然叫住了他。  
「你怎麼受傷了？」  
盧西安諾從窗台上慢慢走下，撫上對方右側的臉頰，一臉擔憂。  
「需要幫你治療嗎？」  
尼古拉斯聞言，搖了搖頭。  
『小事，還請聖子大人不用操心。』  
盧西安諾的眼神暗了暗，笑著點點頭，目送自己的部下離去。門掩上的瞬間，他的身後閃過一道人影，空氣中還帶了點菸草味。

「你最近是不是越來越放肆了？」  
盧西安諾沒有轉身，一開口，聲線比起平時低了不少，原本清亮單純的聲音，此時揉雜了不少不耐和厭惡，或是說，一點嬌蠻。  
夕陽已經所剩無幾，幽暗的室內，人影毫無顧忌地走了出來，正是方才和薇爾莉特以及艾倫待在一塊兒的愛因斯。  
「還真是不客氣啊聖子大人，今天在廣場明明那麼可愛。」  
愛因斯依舊叼著菸，不痛不癢地回敬一句，他看見盧西安諾的神情明顯變的陰沉，下一秒，他反手握著匕首，擋下一把直衝著他頸動脈的一把小刀。  
「…找死？」  
若不是那頭酒紅色的頭髮和辨認度極高的粉色瞳孔，應該沒人會相信，眼前這位殺氣凌厲的人，是那位總是笑臉迎人、和藹可親的聖子。  
不過愛因斯像是習慣了似的，他放下匕首，雙手舉在胸口，表示投降，盧西安諾這才心不甘情不願地收起小刀，但對待愛因斯的眼神還是相當不友善。

「我說過，有事我才會來找你。」  
「你每次都沒事找事。」  
「我遇到一對命運雙生子。」

煙霧一縷一縷地從菸頭飄出，即便無風，也恣意地扭動著身軀，靜靜地跳著沉默的舞蹈，光線太暗，愛因斯看不清盧西安諾的神情，只能從越發急促的呼吸聲，感知到其洶湧的情緒。  
「…說清楚。」  
「西街貧民窟的孩子，我哥今天在路上遇到，原本要帶他們在教堂晃晃，因為一些原因轉到我手上。」  
「孤兒？」  
「是。」

或許是過於熟悉的故事勾起了盧西安諾的記憶，愛因斯回答完他的問題，他便陷入良久沉默，薄唇緊緊抿著，手也緊握著拳頭，過了幾分鐘，他才緩緩開口。  
「…我猜尼古拉斯誤闖了庭園。」  
「怎麼說？」  
「他的傷痕是黑暗魔法造成的，雖然殘存的氣息很微弱。」  
這下子換愛因斯陷入沉默的迴圈，結果平時總是在互懟的兩人，難得如此冷靜，詭譎地互相盯著對方。

稍微冷靜下來的盧西安諾放開掐出深深指印的手掌，走向他的辦公桌，拿起羽毛筆，刷刷地在信紙上寫下漂亮的花體字，接著將信件仔細摺好，印上紅泥。  
「請奧利弗照顧那兩個孩子，避免被公爵盯上。」

聽著大門關上的聲音，盧西安諾再也忍不住癱軟在椅子上，頭頂上的天花板畫著繁複的圖樣，像是荊棘纏繞在他的脖子上，無時無刻不提醒他那些刻骨銘心的痛楚。  
「西街的貧民窟啊…。」  
過往的回憶如同潮水一般上湧，盧西安諾用左邊的上臂遮住視線，試圖掩蓋那些浮現在眼前的畫面，然而徒勞無功。

『為什麼不讓我去！哥哥明明才是適合當聖子的人！』  
『別這樣，盧西安諾，快走。』  
『我不要！』  
『求你快走！』

那個親手將自己送入地獄的人，坐擁了名聲和財富，該死。  
那個親手將哥哥送入地獄的自己，受到人民的愛戴，同樣該死。

「哥哥，替你報仇的日子，就要到了。」

平時和善慈悲的粉色瞳孔，如今充斥著嗜血的慾望，恍如牢籠中的猛獸，只待出狎的那一刻，便撕碎敵人的心臟。


	5. 掩藏

「你還真來啊…。」  
今晚，是個月色皎潔的夜晚，白銀銀的月光灑在草坪上，泛上一層浪漫的白色婚紗，弗拉維奧看著夜景正美，只是想出來透透氣，一開門便看到正準備敲門的尼古拉斯。  
『說好的補償。』  
弗拉維奧一臉見鬼的看著對方，難以想像這個人的面具下，到底是怎樣的奇葩腦迴路，但也只能無奈地擺了擺手，按照約定放他進屋。

「喝茶嗎？」  
『不用了，我不喜歡。』  
「…怪人。」  
聽見弗拉維奧囁嚅了幾句，尼古拉斯微微抬眼，也懶的反駁，很快把專注力放回書本上的文字。  
即便月光如此飽滿，對於昏暗的室內來說，光線還是稍嫌不足，弗拉維奧趁著水燒開的空檔，劃開一根火柴，給壁上的燭台點上燭火，接著慢悠悠地走回爐子旁，將滾燙的沸水倒入茶杯之中，一時間香氣四溢，令人心曠神怡。

『明明使用黑暗魔法，還能煮出這麼好的茶嗎？』  
輕巧地將茶具放在桌上，弗拉維奧一邊品嘗紅茶，一邊翻出速寫本，準備將下午的夢境記錄下來，還沒拿起鉛筆，手邊又多了張紙條，他瞥眼掃過對方的問題，面無表情地端起茶杯，又啜了一口。  
「你觀察倒挺仔細的啊。」

放下茶杯，弗拉維奧逕自投入了繪畫世界，尼古拉斯見自己被無視了，也不多說些什麼，繼續閱讀手上的書，沉默持續在空氣中發酵，誰也不想去打破這樣的平衡。

***

「西街的孩子嗎，我了解了，但下次我可要收費了呦。」  
與盧西安諾分別後，愛因斯連夜趕到城外，他吃重地放下一個大麻布袋，眼前的奧利弗讀完盧西安諾的親筆信，將信紙放在一旁的燭火上，紙張瞬間成為灰燼。接著，他看著奧利弗打了個響指，麻布袋自動打開，裡頭躺著兩個孩子，正是薇爾莉特和艾倫。  
「盧西安諾擔心他們被公爵盯上，還請您暫時代為照顧。」

這個世界，能使用魔法的人類相當稀少，大多也都只能作為輔助，實際上還是要求個人本身的實戰能力，像是教會的聖騎士團，雖然擁有光明魔法，但也只能提升砍殺的能力，拔除掉魔法因素，他們的劍術還是很強。除了眼前這位大魔法師奧利弗，沒人知道他活了多久，只知道他是唯一能自由操控魔法，並且作為實質能力的人，聽說他曾經一怒之下毀了一整個村莊，先是降下暴雨，再點燃猛烈惡火，掀起狂風橫掃，最後將整片土壤翻了過來，一夕之間，再也沒人找的到那個村莊的一點蹤跡。  
愛因斯看著奧利弗還是維持著一貫讓人猜不透的瘋癲笑容，摸了摸鼻子，沒多說什麼，雖然他如此喜怒無常，不過聽說他蠻喜歡小孩子的，薇爾莉特和艾倫都蠻可愛的，應該會和睦相處吧。  
「你看他們，有點像那兩個孩子呢。」  
奧利弗看著兩個孩子熟睡的樣子，臉上的笑容看起來也沒那麼滲人了，雖然這粉嫩的模樣，不禁勾起記憶中的那兩個身影，但這不影響他的好心情，於是他吹了聲口哨，兩個孩子輕輕漂浮了起來，被送往裡頭的客房。

「你看起來有心事。」  
任務完成，奧利弗重新坐回他的搖椅上，老舊的木製藤條發出咿啊的聲響，他抬頭望向站著的愛因斯，發覺對方的表情異常凝重。  
「和盧恰吵架了？」  
「…並不是，還有您可別在他面前那樣稱呼他。」  
看著自稱是情聖的奧利弗躍躍欲試，似乎是想做他的戀愛顧問，愛因斯嘴角抽動了一下，連忙制止對方已經遠在天邊的妄想。原以為可以大顯身手的奧利弗無趣地嘖了聲，偏頭撐在扶手上，一臉可惜。  
「我哥碰見弗拉維奧了，我擔心他會做傻事。」  
愛因斯猛力吸了口菸，再長長地吐出，煙霧裊裊環繞，略為遮掩了他的神情。

「…。」  
奧利弗沉默著，順手拿起一旁的杯具擦拭著，光滑的杯壁反射出他的面貌，即便還掛著笑容，眼神中的凌厲卻是掩不住的。  
「過幾天我去看看吧，恰好也快到安定的日子了。」  
「有勞了。」  
「雖然我是挺同情尼可那小子的，不過…」  
奧利弗望向愛因斯，臉上的笑容已然消失，取而代之的，是難得露骨的殺氣。  
「如果他傷害弗拉維，我也不會客氣。」

關上大門，愛因斯回頭望向這棟看起來有上百年歷史的老宅，不禁再次嘆了口氣，叼著的菸已經熄了，於是他摸出火柴，輕輕劃開，在夜晚的狂風中，星星火光扭動了幾下便黯然無光，幸好一瞬間迸發的溫度足以重新點燃他的菸。

「有時不知道真相，才是幸福的啊，哥哥。」  
或許上帝讓尼古拉斯和弗拉維奧相遇，是註定好的必然，不論結果如何，終究是要去面對過去的冤與結。

雖然身體十分強健，夜晚的溫度還是有點冷，愛因斯拉了拉身上隨意披著的外套，將手插進口袋，慢慢地往城裡的方向走去。


	6. 聲

「奧利弗，你看，這是我做的杯糕呦。」  
「不要學我，艾麗莎，奧利弗你吃我做的！」  
奧利弗看著眼前的兩個孩子，一如既往的打打鬧鬧，紅髮女孩比較強勢，正抓著金髮男孩頭上翹起來的一搓頭髮，男孩疼得哇哇大叫，也不甘示弱地捏著女孩的臉，叫聲伴著哭聲，誰也不讓誰，奧利弗看著眼前的景象，一切都是那麼熟悉，那麼真實，彷彿那兩個孩子還在他身旁。  
但他只是笑了笑，摸摸兩個孩子的頭。  
「謝謝你，史蒂夫，艾麗莎，晚安。」  
兩個孩子一齊停下動作，眨著水靈的大眼，露出純真的微笑。接著，畫面出現裂痕，像是石子砸向玻璃，嘩啦一聲全碎光了，只剩下一片虛無的黑暗。

奧利弗睜開雙眼，眼前還是熟悉的天花板，但身邊突然多出兩團熟悉又不熟悉的溫度。  
「這兩個孩子也真是的…。」  
奧利弗坐起身，抓了抓睡亂的頭髮，無奈地看著一左一右窩成一團的薇爾莉特和艾倫，也不知道這兩人怎麼爬上來的，明明前幾天還很抗拒被抓來他這裡，給他們吃了幾頓飯，念了幾個故事，表演幾段魔術，就被收服的服服貼貼的，連他要睡覺都不放他走。他輕巧地爬起來，調整了一下兩人的睡姿，再給他們掩好被子，接著無聲地走出房間。  
「主人，有什麼吩咐嗎？」  
一個綁著雙馬尾的少女從廚房走了出來，恭敬地向奧利弗鞠了個躬。奧利弗擺了擺手，自顧自地整理衣裳。  
「我出去一趟，幫我照顧好那兩個孩子。」  
少女點了點頭便又走回廚房繼續忙活，奧利弗披上披風，拿起餐桌上的一籃點心，正好瞥見牆上掛的一張照片，畫面中是他和兩個孩子的合照。  
他沉默了幾秒，便往大門走去。站在門口，他喃喃念了幾句咒語，一陣強風襲來，他變乘著氣流，朝著教堂的方向高速飛去。

***

弗拉維奧躺在草坪上，享受著月光的沐浴，夜晚的靜謐，搭配著唧唧的蟲鳴，是最美好的小夜曲，但顯然這個夜晚肯定會被不速之客給破壞。  
聽見窸窸窣窣的腳步聲，弗拉維奧坐起身，看向來者，眼神裡透露著無法再更明顯的厭煩。  
「聖騎士這麼閒嗎？晚上可以這樣到處亂跑？」  
尼古拉斯不置可否地聳聳肩，弗拉維奧再也忍不住地翻了個白眼。  
「你想知道我的事情，首先你也得說說你的事。」  
弗拉維奧原以為這個木頭人偶會打退堂鼓，沒想到對方摸了摸下巴，似乎覺得這是個不錯的交易。  
『你想知道什麼？』  
完全沒想到對方會答應這個提案，看著眼前遞過來的第N張紙條，弗拉維奧覺得自己平靜無波的內心，突然湧出了一股難以言喻的心情—遇到神經病的心情。  
不過這是個機會，雖然這是一場協議，但弗拉維奧不覺得自己有什麼道德操守，反正問完他想問的問題再把對方打發走就好了，抱著這樣的想法，他想了想，決定從他最在意的事情問起。  
「你為什麼不能說話呢？」  
尼古拉斯面無表情，似乎早已料到對方會問他這個問題，於是不假思索地在便條紙上快速地寫著。  
『小時候家裡發生火災，可能是情緒打擊，從那之後就發不出聲。』  
「是嗎…」  
弗拉維奧看著手上的字條，喃喃自語著，尼古拉斯沒聽清，正想湊過去，沒想到弗拉維奧突然伸手抓著他的領口，另隻手撫上他的喉結，一個小巧的法陣在他的面前張開。  
「…果然沒錯！」  
尼古拉斯還沒搞清楚發生了什麼事，只見弗拉維奧勾起神秘的笑容，手指附上他乾澀的唇，就這麼吻了上去。

尼古拉斯完全沒能反應過來，他愣愣地任憑弗拉維奧擺佈，只覺一股溫熱的暖流順著口腔，緩緩進入喉道，包裹著他多年來失去作用的聲帶。  
等他回過神來，想要一把推開眼前這個莫名其妙的人時，一個極其尖銳的聲音爆擊了他的耳膜。  
「你—在—做—什—麼--！！！！！」  
一個人影突然火速朝他衝來，而他就這麼看著自己，被一股強大的無形之力掀起，然後摔倒在地上。  
尼古拉斯此時只想著，明明他才是受害者，為什麼是他被打呢？

***

「奧利弗！」  
被打趴在地的尼古拉斯完全被晾在一邊，他揉揉摔疼的腰，還在試圖理解現在的情況，而罪魁禍首一的弗拉維奧，此時正撲在看似是罪魁禍首二的粉色頭髮青年懷裡。  
「弗拉維，你有沒有想我啊？」  
點頭。  
「那個混蛋是不是欺負你啊？」  
點頭。

尼古拉斯有點傻眼地看著說謊不打草稿的弗拉維奧，此時他正眨著無辜的大眼睛，躲在青年的身後，尼古拉斯想起方才受到的衝擊，他相信自己絕對無法承受第二次的攻擊，於是他的臉上第一次出現驚慌，看著越來越接近的青年，連忙搖手表示自己的清白。  
「是…是這個傢伙自己親上來的啊！」  
眼看拳頭就要到了眼前，尼古拉斯再也忍不了心中的恐懼，大喊了一聲，卻被自己陌生的聲音嚇了一大跳。  
他驚訝地睜開眼，看見青年一臉狐疑地望向一旁的弗拉維奧，而後者則是撇過臉，無趣地哼了聲。  
「…我看他不能說話是詛咒造成的，好心幫他解開唄。」

弗拉維奧走到尼古拉斯面前，將他從地上拉起來，後者已經恢復冷靜，扯著剛恢復的沙啞嗓子，說了聲謝謝，但弗拉維奧沒有領情，哼了聲便轉身走回奧利弗身邊。  
「這位是大魔法師奧利弗，見到他算你三生有幸。」  
「我早見過他啦弗拉維，上次見他才到我的腰呢。」  
說完，弗拉維奧便拉著奧利弗到家門口前的樓梯上坐了下來，尼古拉斯再次抱著滿肚子的疑問，變成透明人。  
「吶弗拉維，我等等要給你進行安定，那小子在旁邊沒關係嗎？」  
「沒差啦，反正他感覺就沒朋友，應該不會說出去。」  
「…喂！」  
尼古拉斯也走了過來，聽見弗拉維奧明顯就是人身攻擊的話，很微弱的反駁了聲，但聽者根本沒理他。

奧利弗看弗拉維奧對待尼古拉斯的態度如此冷淡，雖然他是喜歡看好戲的個性，但身為長者，還是要適時安撫一下晚輩，於是他咳了聲，拍拍弗拉維奧的手，走到尼古拉斯面前。

「尼可，我知道你是個正直的孩子，但是你想知道的，是無比深邃的黑暗。」  
「你有覺悟了嗎？」


	7. 交錯

對於沒有把握的事情，尼古拉斯通常不輕易說好，況且目前的情況，他完全不了解，於是他只是沉默著，沒有回答。  
奧利弗見狀，無可奈何地笑了笑，轉身回到弗拉維奧身邊。  
「先處理你的事情吧，弗拉維。」

既然弗拉維奧說沒關係，奧利弗也就不遮掩了，他讓弗拉維奧躺在自己的大腿上，右手放在對方的前額，隨著口中唸唸有詞，一個金黃色的法陣在手心展開，光線沿著法陣的線條，柔和地流動著，接著化作一隻金黃色的小鳥，鑽進弗拉維奧的眉心。  
尼古拉斯目不轉睛地盯著眼前不可思議的景象，只見小鳥鑽進體內，弗拉維奧的身旁便泛上一層金黃色的微光，然後，原本純黑的頭髮，隨著光的消散，緩緩褪成閃耀的金色，弗拉維奧睜開眼，原本鮮紅色的瞳孔，成了夏日雨後最純淨的天空藍。  
等光完全消失，弗拉維奧才坐了起來，尼古拉斯正想說點什麼，卻被一個極其軟嚅的聲音驚得差點沒被自己的口水嗆死。

「奧利弗~~我好想你~~~」

這…這他媽是什麼情況啊！？尼古拉斯抽動著嘴角，看著在前一刻以前都用超級冷冰的表情對待自己的弗拉維奧，此時像隻乖順的小貓，在奧利弗的懷裡不斷蹭來蹭去，而奧利弗就像是寵物主人，眉眼笑得彎彎的，給弗拉維奧金黃色的頭髮順毛。  
「好乖好乖，我有帶禮物來給你呦~」  
「是點心！」  
奧利弗從懷裡拿出一個竹籃，裡面裝滿了各種點心，弗拉維奧興奮地東看西瞧，最後挑了個看似是草莓味的杯糕，迫不及待地咬了一大口，露出天真無邪的笑容，嘴角還沾了點奶油。  
等弗拉維奧把整個杯糕吃完後，他心滿意足地打了個大呵欠，奧利弗拿出手帕給他擦擦嘴，打理好後，又讓他枕在自己的腿上，而弗拉維奧很快地發出規律的呼氣聲，顯示他已進入香甜的夢鄉。

一瞬間接收過於龐大的資訊量，尼古拉斯從頭到尾都怔怔地站在原地，直到弗拉維奧睡著後，奧利弗朝他招招手，他才愣愣地走到對方身邊坐下。  
「弗拉維很可愛吧。」  
奧利弗戳了戳弗拉維奧粉嫩的臉頰，惹來對方無意識的抗議。  
「…。」  
尼古拉斯不想多加評論，直到現在他還無法將眼前的身影和那個冷漠的人重合在一起。  
「你已經知道他是黑暗魔法師了吧，想知道原因嗎？」  
「…不是與生俱來的嗎？」  
「你看他的樣子，像嗎？」  
的確，現在的弗拉維奧，看起來就是純真的天使，和黑暗魔法幾乎八竿子打不著，硬要說的話，他更像是被黑暗魔法強勢侵入的…容器。  
尼古拉斯神色複雜，他不知道，他奉為圭臬的教會，為何會出現如此不合理的物件，更不知道，這些東西存在的目的，是什麼。正當他陷入沉思時，那隻先前見過的野狼突然朝他們奔了過來，奧利弗聽見吠叫聲，欣喜地抬起頭。  
「西爾！好久不見。」  
「奧利弗，快離開，公爵要來了。」  
聽見西爾的回報，奧利弗也顧不上敘舊，趕緊搖醒弗拉維奧，留下西爾照應他，然後拉著尼古拉斯乘上一道氣流往叢林深處飛去。

「為何公爵會出現在這裡？」  
「你想呢？」  
被拽著走的尼古拉斯還在思考方才的問題，奧利弗的一席話，讓他覺得似乎可以拼出一塊輪廓，但逐漸顯現出的事實，又告訴他不要深入比較好，他的腦中像是纏在一起的線捲，一向思慮周延的他，受不了這樣混亂的自己，不過撇除這些事，此時又有另一個疑問浮上心頭。  
「奧利弗先生。」  
「請說。」  
「您說您是何時認識我的？」  
奧利弗聞言，露出高深莫測的笑容。  
「想知道，得拿更多情報來換呦。」  
尼古拉斯得不到答案，也坦然接受，兩人飛到了叢林的邊緣，他已經可以瞧見巍峨的鐘樓矗立在眼前，他看向奧利弗，後者心中了然，大手一揮，兩人便穩穩地降落在地上。  
能夠如此熟練地運用風魔法，真不愧是傳說中的大魔法師，尼古拉斯不禁讚嘆。  
「您到底是何方神聖？」

正打算乘上新的氣流離開的奧利弗聽見對方小聲的喟嘆，露出一個難以看出涵意的笑容，兩張熟悉的臉龐再次浮現在眼前。

「我不過，就是個失職的父親罷了。」


	8. 輪迴

「你不要動！坐好。」  
「…。」  
今天晚上是個下雨的夜晚，沒法在草坪上欣賞星空的弗拉維奧，只得在室內，和尼古拉斯大眼瞪小眼，雖然對方完全沒在看他，都在看書。百無聊賴的他，突然想來畫人物肖像，於是他從櫃子裡拿出大本素描本，舉著鉛筆測量比例，原本專注在書上的尼古拉斯抬眼，才發現對方不知道在搞什麼鬼，正想抬頭詢問，就被對方喝斥定在原地。  
尼古拉斯默默翻了個白眼，還是乖乖地重新將視線移回書本上。自從那件事後，弗拉維奧的髮色又褪回了原本的純黑色，個性也是恢復冷冰冰的樣子，聽西爾說，弗拉維奧的那種狀態，一次只能維持個幾個小時，不過尼古拉斯倒是比較適應這樣的弗拉維奧。

至於西爾的真實身分，後來詢問他本人，原來是奧利弗派來護衛弗拉維奧的召喚獸，順便作為他的眼線，如果弗拉維奧發生什麼事情，他都能第一時間回報給主人。  
「看來弗拉維奧很信任奧利弗先生。」  
「那是自然，要是沒有奧利弗，弗拉維奧早死了。」  
給了幾根肉骨頭，西爾也就把尼古拉斯當作好友了，他一邊啃著宵夜，一邊和尼古拉斯閒聊。  
「不過最近能維持安定的時間，好像越來越短了啊。」

想著想著又出神的尼古拉斯，發現自己停在23頁已經十分鐘了，他最近都在查詢與弗拉維奧有關的線索，但應該是遺漏了一個重要的連結，導致他依然毫無頭緒。他越想越煩躁，眼看雨也變小了，索性把書合起，無視弗拉維奧的抗議，披上披風準備離開。  
「弗拉維奧。」  
「幹嘛？」  
「上次公爵來找你是為了什麼？」  
「…殺人。」  
尼古拉斯原以為自己的問題會像之前一樣，只是投了顆石子進水裡，不會激起任何波瀾，沒想到卻得到一個令他震驚地答覆，他回頭，看見弗拉維奧勾起玩味的笑容，手插在胸前，一臉看好戲的心態。

「之前奧利弗不是說過了嗎，想要知道真相，要先有足夠的覺悟。」

***

「辛苦了，先下去休息吧。」  
白天的尼古拉斯還是很認真執行聖騎士的職責，今天在西街抓到一個竊賊，將人送回教會處置後，他便先前去向盧西安諾請安。只是例行公事的問候，盧西安諾此時也忙得不可開交，於是尼古拉斯不多做打擾，很快站起身，準備繼續輪替下一班值勤。下午兩點的豔陽從西側的窗戶照了進來，整潔的辦公室裡，鍍上一層神聖的金黃色，也稍微調和了盧西安諾酒紅色的頭髮，一個機靈，尼古拉斯突然將眼前的人，與另一個身影重合。  
他搖了搖頭，覺得自己的想法過於荒謬，但一有這樣的念頭，眼前的影像便越是清晰，甚至他的直覺也不停發出噪音，告訴他，這是個重要的線索。

『聖子大人，抱歉打擾您，敝人想請教您個問題。』  
即便恢復了聲音，為了避免過多的解釋，尼古拉斯對外都還是使用筆談。盧西安諾看著字條，抬起頭，露出和善的微笑，表示請問。  
『請問您是否有兄弟？』

下午的光特別刺眼，浮塵隨著微弱的氣流，在空中緩慢地旋轉著，盧西安諾陷入長長的沉默，過於安靜的氛圍，使得時鐘走動的聲音都格外明顯。  
不知過了多久，盧西安諾才緩緩開口，聲音比起平時沙啞不少。

「我的確，曾經有一個哥哥。」  
「但他已經被我殺死了。」

***

等到夜幕低垂，盧西安諾才終於處理完桌面上的文件，他伸了個懶腰，純白色的寬大長袍順著他上臂滑了下來，裸露出白皙的手腕。  
「…你這個肌肉男是要躲在那邊多久。」  
「啊啦，你早就發現啦。」  
聞到熟悉的菸草味，盧西安諾一臉不耐地看著從黑影裡走出來的愛因斯，後者還是那副吊兒郎當的樣子，手插在口袋裡，嘴上叼著一根要熄不熄的菸。  
「如何，請問這次又是什麼大事要報告啊？」  
盧西安諾已經受夠對方三天兩頭往他這邊跑，明明說過除了跟計畫有關的事情，沒事別跑來煩他，對方卻像是故意挑釁似的，他越反抗，越要來。  
對於盧西安諾散發出的強烈敵意，愛因斯聳了聳肩，完全沒上在心上，反而故意繞到對方身後，用極富有磁性的聲音，在盧西安諾耳邊低語。  
「只是想你了，寶貝。」  
語音未落，一陣凌厲的風瞬間朝他的咽喉刺來，愛因斯連忙往後踏了一步，盧西安諾怒視著他，粉色瞳孔流瀉出殺機，小刀就抵在他的頸動脈旁，如果沒有閃開，他現在大概已經倒臥在血泊中了。  
還真是禁不起玩笑啊，愛因斯心中腹誹著，還是乖乖站好，避免眼前的人再攻擊他。盧西安諾見對方收斂，也收起小刀，哼了聲，坐回他的位子上。  
「所以你他媽到底要說什麼。」  
「人都組織好了。」  
「弗朗索瓦那邊的？」  
「是，只等你下令了。」

盧西安諾點了點頭，雙手附在臉上，慢慢向下滑落，長長地嘆了一口氣。  
「…這一切，就要結束了。」  
「是啊，只能說他能樹立這麼多敵人，多行不利必自斃。」  
愛因斯取下菸蒂，吐出一口煙霧。  
「是說，其實我能讓你取消契約，這段時間你給了我不少好處。」  
鑒於室內實在太過昏暗，盧西安諾點上燭火，在高溫燃燒下，燭油沿著蠟柱邊緣，咻地滾落下來。他盯著搖曳的火光，微弱的橙色光線，映不出他臉上的表情。  
「不用了，當初說好就是說好了，不需要同情我。」  
聽見一如既往的答覆，愛因斯不再說話，重新叼起了煙，燭火輕輕晃動一下，空氣中的煙草味便消失了。

知道對方已經離去，盧西安諾慢慢站起身，走到窗台邊，撫上潔淨透明的玻璃，窗外的月亮已經圓了又缺，缺了又圓，今夜，又是個月明星稀的夜晚。


	9. 表象

「黑暗魔法、容器、血親…。」  
喃喃唸著目前僅有的幾個線索，尼古拉斯在書架前來回踱步，試圖尋找有關的書籍。今晚他沒去找弗拉維奧，而是跑到城市裡的圖書館，畢竟教會那兒的書籍過於單一，很多雜學的書，只能在城市圖書館的地下室裡，從灰塵裡像尋寶似地找到。  
他費了好大一番功夫，才在一堆討論食譜的書籍下找到一箱和黑暗魔法有關的書，但是左看右看，都沒有直接的關聯，他只好放棄，拿著燭台，往更深處的走去。  
「關於命運雙生子…。」  
直到走到討論關於禁術的書籍架，尼古拉斯才停下腳步，抽出那本泛黃的書，靠著微弱的燭火，小心翼翼地翻閱，生怕脆弱的書背和縫線會因為過於粗魯的動作而斷裂。  
深夜的圖書館，只有輕輕搖晃地燭光，以及嘩啦啦的翻書聲。

***

「我還以為你不來了呢。」  
聽見熟悉的腳步聲時，弗拉維奧正在門口餵食西爾，他抬起頭，對方還是一如既往的撲克臉，不曉得心裡在想些什麼。  
「…我知道你的身分了，弗拉維奧。」  
語畢，尼古拉斯從懷裡拿出從圖書館借出來的書，透過明亮的月光，弗拉維奧自然是能清楚看見封面上頭的字，他吹了聲口哨，拍了幾下手。  
「蠻厲害的嘛。」  
「如果你和聖子大人是命運雙生子，你出現在這裡也就不奇怪了。」  
「喔…」弗拉維奧聞言，挑了挑眉。「說來聽聽，你查到什麼結論。」  
「命運雙生子，是一對天生擁有強大光明魔法能力的雙胞胎，只要經過一種儀式，其中一人能將其能力全數傳輸給另一人，擁有雙倍以上魔法能力的人，將成為聖子，能施行超高級光明魔法『祝福』，而另一人，作為魔法的良好棲宿容器，因不明原因，會成為同樣強大的黑暗魔法師。」  
尼古拉斯合起書本，注視著弗拉維奧，後者只是微微點頭，然後打了個呵欠，似乎方才所聽見的，和他沒半點關係。  
「…你說的一切，都是公爵和教會所做呦。」  
「…那又如何？」  
「啊啦，我以為這會超出你的道德底線。」  
弗拉維奧勾起頑劣的微笑，看來眼前的這個人，對於他所堅持的信仰，依然執著到底，尼古拉斯將書收進懷裡，依舊面無表情。  
「『祝福』是帶給民眾幸福的魔法，我想公爵這麼做，有他的道理。」  
「即使會有所犧牲？」  
「…我看你也不像是被犧牲的人。」  
尼古拉斯斜眼看著弗拉維奧，他先是愣了一下，然後爆出極為瘋癲的笑聲。  
「哈哈哈，的確像是你會說的話呢。」  
「...什麼意思。」  
「沒什麼。」弗拉維奧抹了抹眼角的淚水，用力伸了個懶腰。  
「只是哪天要刀劍相向，你應該也不會猶豫半步吧。」

尼古拉斯覺得莫名其妙，但他也懶得多做反駁，只是拉緊披風，在弗拉維奧的身旁坐了下來，拿出另一本書開始閱讀。  
「…你還要繼續待著啊？」  
「我說過，我喜歡這裡。」  
「…真的是怪人。」  
氣氛再度歸於平靜，弗拉維奧抱著西爾，數著天上寥寥無幾的星星。

「喂。」  
「…幹嘛。」  
「你為什麼對教會這麼忠心？」  
「…我回答了，你要告訴我你為何會成為黑暗魔法師。」  
「成交。」  
尼古拉斯轉頭望向身邊的人，不過弗拉維奧還在數星星，根本沒在看他，他默默注視了三秒，又把頭轉回去，開始拆解右手上的護甲。  
「小時候，我家發生了火災，我爸媽都死了，只有我逃了出來，剛好路過的教會騎士長看我可憐，就收留了我，還給我失去的右手裝了義肢，之後我就在教會長大，這裡就是我的家。」  
弗拉維奧聽見卸甲的聲響，他回過頭，看見尼古拉斯的右手，在月光的照射下，泛著慘白的金屬色澤，他歛了歛眼神，把目光放回眼前漆黑的夜空裡。  
「…你不是說你有個弟弟？」  
「他當時在親戚家，後來就失聯了，前幾年才在城裡遇到。」  
「喔…」  
話題結束，尼古拉斯又把護甲裝了回去，金屬片互相摩擦的聲音，顯得格外刺耳。  
「換你了。」  
「我嘛…」  
鮮紅色的瞳孔中，流轉著一股濃烈的氣息，弗拉維奧瞇著眼，不想讓旁人知曉他的情緒。  
「任何企圖改變世界的舉動，都是有代價的，有了無止盡的光明，就有無止盡的黑暗，既然有讓人幸福的祝福，有就有讓人痛苦的詛咒，僅此而已。」

尼古拉斯似懂非懂，但他知道，如果問弗拉維奧，就只會得到這種一知半解的答案。  
「…那你為何要用這股力量去殺人呢？」  
「嘛…這又是另一個故事了呢…」

一片烏雲飄了過來，把星星都遮住了，失去目標的弗拉維奧只好躺下來休息，西爾窩在他的身旁，充當他的暖手爐。


	10. 覆轍

清晨，奧利弗起了個大早，稍微梳洗乾淨後，便走到隔壁房間，一把拉開窗簾，刺眼的陽光把兩個孩子從床鋪上挖了起來。  
「奧利弗，這麼早是要做什麼啊？」  
「帶你們進城玩，去不？」  
為了避免公爵搜索，把薇爾莉特和艾倫帶過來照顧的這兩個月，奧利弗都禁止他們跑出去，看那兩個孩子在家裡待著，都快要長蘑菇了，於是奧利弗聯絡好愛因斯，決定帶孩子去他的鐵匠鋪玩耍。  
兩個孩子聽到能進城，眼睛瞬間亮了起來，梳洗的動作也加快不少，奧利弗邊催促著他們更衣，一邊讓女僕奧莉維亞趕緊做早飯去。

「愛因斯先生！好久不見！」  
原本在店鋪後面和客人聊天的愛因斯，聽見兩個朝氣蓬勃的聲音，趕緊跑到門口，薇爾莉特的長髮扎成兩條小辮子，艾倫則是看來結實了不少，看見愛因斯走出來，兩人衝上前去，熱情地抱著愛因斯的腰。  
看見兩個小傢伙情緒如此高漲，愛因斯笑了笑，蹲下來摸了摸他們的頭，一手抱起薇爾莉特，另一手牽著艾倫，朝著一旁的工作區走去。  
「愛因斯叔叔帶你們看最新的魔法武器好不好？」  
「好—！」

奧利弗看著三人相處的和諧畫面，呼了口氣，放心地往店鋪後邊走去。掀開門簾，果不其然，一個老面孔正翹著二郎腿坐在裡邊，桌上還擺著幾瓶紅酒和啤酒罐。  
「呦，好久不見啦。」  
「的確是好久了，弗朗索瓦。」  
奧利弗眼前這個穿著邋遢的男人，正是這個國家的王子，聽說他已經逃跑許久，王室發布了通緝令，至今未有下文。

奧利弗把地上的酒瓶踢到一旁，清出一個可以坐的空間，便坐下來休息，弗朗索瓦遞來一根菸，被他堅決地推回去。  
「這東西薰死人了，也就你和愛因斯那傢伙喜歡。」  
「沒事一根菸，快樂似神仙嘛。」  
奧利弗不屑地睨了對方一眼，一腳踹在對方小腿肚上，示意對方滾遠點。弗朗索瓦吃痛地叫了聲，原想演得誇張點，被奧利弗一個眼神定到，馬上閉上嘴，乖乖抽他自己的菸。  
「你這次回來，代表計劃就要實行了吧。」  
「預計月底的最後一個禮拜日。」  
「最後的彌撒…蠻適合那個混蛋公爵的。」  
看著弗朗索瓦吞雲吐霧，奧利弗覺得口中沒放點東西有點無聊，於是從懷裡拿出一個木盒，抽出長長一支塗有果醬的餅乾，叼在嘴上，還難得佛心地遞給旁邊的人，但弗朗索瓦像是躲瘟神一樣，看見那個遞來的物品，直接閃到最遠的地方。  
「…你是不是忘了，我上次吃你做的杯糕，拉肚子拉了一個月。」  
即便是很久以前的慘事，至今想起，弗朗索瓦仍感到一陣惡寒，奧利弗抽動了下嘴角，毫不留情地直接把餅乾塞進對方嘴裡。  
「嗚—！」  
被強行灌食的弗朗索瓦癱軟在沙發聲，靈魂像是出竅了一般，翻白的眼睛彷彿可以預見接下來一個月的悲慘結局。  
奧利弗哼了聲，又拿出一根，三兩下地啃咬乾淨，然後才事不關己地飄出一句話。  
「薇爾莉特做的，沒下毒。」  
沙發上那個裝死的人立刻跳了起來，長長地呼出一口氣，彷彿從地獄門前走了一遭。  
「早說嘛，害我嚇的。」

奧利弗沒搭理他，拉下帽沿閉目養神，畢竟平時他都是晚上才出來活動的。弗朗索瓦看著眼前的人陷入沉默，吸了幾口菸，斟酌了一下，還是開了口。  
「你是不是還忘不了那件事。」  
「…。」  
奧利弗把帽子抬起來一點，從縫隙裡看向弗朗索瓦，眼神藏在陰影之下，但還是能看見一層厚厚的陰鬱。  
「…是我親手害死他們。」

曾經，也有一對可愛的命運雙生子，來到他的身邊，視他這個無人敢靠近的魔法師為父親，用著孩子最純真的心意，仰慕著他。女孩叫作艾麗莎，男孩叫做史蒂夫，他陪著兩個孩子一起成長，教導他們如何使用魔法，教導他們知識，還有做人處事的原則。然而，就在他為了兩人的十歲生日進城採買禮物那天，兩個孩子偷偷溜到附近的鎮上玩耍，然後，就被埋伏已久的波里公爵抓走。  
等到奧利弗找到兩人時，他們已經躺在血泊中，身下的魔法陣流淌著黑褐色的光，預示著儀式的失敗。命運雙生子成為聖子與容器的儀式，成功機率只有一半，而艾麗莎和史蒂夫，就這麼碰上了另外二分之一。  
怒極攻心的他，隻身前去找公爵算帳，卻反被算計，原來人人尊崇的教會，人民信賴的聖騎士團，已經成了公爵一個人的精銳部隊，用以剷除異己，縱使奧利弗魔法能力再強，也敵不過上百位劍術高強的聖騎士圍剿。  
「堂堂大魔法師，也有敗在我聖騎士的刀下的一天呢。」  
負責執行公爵抓捕命令的騎士長，趾高氣昂地將劍抵在他的額頭，奄奄一息之際，救走他的是王室通緝中的王子弗朗索瓦。  
「君子報仇，十年不晚。」  
這個國家的國王，軟弱無能，早已成了公爵的魁儡，而逃跑中的王子，其實是刻意隱藏起來，暗中召集反抗的力量。

「說實在話，這不是你的錯，奧利弗。瓦爾加斯兄弟的事也好，貝什米特家的那件事也好，你不是上帝，你無須自責。」  
弗朗索瓦將菸蒂捻熄在菸灰缸中，又從口袋裡摸出一根，劃開火柴，煙霧再次裊裊升起。奧利弗則是望著自己的手心，試著凝聚一點光，但極為稀薄的魔法粒子才剛聚在一起，馬上就散開了，經過那場戰鬥，他的能力已經大不如前，除了最擅長的風系魔法，其餘的魔力因子，他幾乎無法召喚。正如弗朗索瓦所說的，現在的他，的確沒有拯救誰的能力。  
「我老了，復仇的事，就交給你們了。」

弗朗索瓦側眼看著奧利弗，難得見這位瘋癲紳士露出落寞的神情，於是漫不經心地說著。  
「話說計畫完成後，你有什麼打算？」  
「…幹嘛？」  
「沒事，就只是問問。」  
奧利弗思索了一下，正好瞧見薇爾莉特從門口跑了進來，手上揮舞著一把精緻的小刀，他笑著將女孩抱起，在臉頰上親暱地蹭了一下。  
「我想好好當個稱職的父親，這樣就夠了。」

弗朗索瓦聞言，輕輕笑了聲，惹來奧利弗又不滿地踹了他一腳。  
「既然來城裡，今天會去看看弗拉維奧吧。」  
「晚點吧，晚上讓愛因斯照顧兩個小魔頭。」  
聽見艾倫叫喚，薇爾莉特麻利地從奧利弗身上溜了下來，蹦跳著又出去了，奧利弗無奈地嘆了口氣，坐回他原本的位置，再次拉下帽沿，用行動向身旁的人表示不要打擾他，弗朗索瓦心中了然，披上外套，準備回到他密謀反抗的基地，臨走前，他回頭望了望這個看不出活了多久的青年。  
「對了，奧利弗，今天晚上會下雨，記得帶把傘。」  
「…你又知道了。」  
「我好歹是水系魔法師，總之別著涼了。」

聽見對方離去的腳步聲，奧利弗才小聲地唸了句。  
「…多餘的關心，無聊。」


	11. 盡頭

今晚的天空陰沉沉的，空氣中的霉味也很重，蟲子都躲起來，似乎是預知了不久的未來，如期而至的大雨，只有青蛙興奮地呱呱叫著，期待著屬於他們的主場。  
尼古拉斯一如既往，準時出現在叢林入口，但今天，他沒有見到躺在草瓶上看星星的弗拉維奧，也沒有看見趴在門口啃骨頭的西爾，更沒有看見小屋的窗裡亮著微弱的燭光。  
「…？」  
尼古拉斯雖然已經來這裡好幾十次了，但每次都只是在前院活動，後院那邊他從來沒有去過，於是他往屋子後邊走去，想看看弗拉維奧是否在那裡。  
「弗拉維…」  
他正想呼喊一下對方的名字，轉過彎，便看見弗拉維奧躺在一處角落，身上的外套被他捲成一團，當成枕頭枕著。  
「怎麼睡在這兒…。」  
尼古拉斯無奈地嘆了口氣，扯下自己肩上的披風，朝著那個倒臥在地上的背影走去。

這兩個月的相處下來，尼古拉斯發現弗拉維奧其實很不會照顧自己，雖然因為潔癖症的關係，屋裡還算整潔，但與其說整潔，不如說是什麼都沒有。  
「...你平時是喝西北風嗎？」  
一次偶然，他打開櫥櫃，發現裡面空空如也，而方才喊餓的人，此時正抱著一桶點心吃著，一臉不解地望著他。  
「吃餅乾啊。」  
尼古拉斯覺得自己的價值觀受到了衝擊，他不相信有人能夠不吃飯還活蹦亂跳活到這麼大，難怪弗拉維奧這麼瘦弱，感覺隨時都會被西爾一個撞擊給折斷腰。為了改變弗拉維奧的習慣，他沒收了對方家裡所有甜點，不理會對方殺豬般的哭喊聲，並且每天固定帶正常的晚飯來給他吃。  
「…你做的飯有夠難吃。」  
連續吃了幾天馬鈴薯和香腸的弗拉維奧終於受不了，某天尼古拉斯打開門，滿溢而出的食物香味讓他懷疑自己是不是跑錯地方了，直到對方端著一鍋醬料出現在客廳，他才知道原來弗拉維奧自己下廚了。  
「作為逼我吃飯的賠償，你要幫我洗碗。」  
雖然不知道這邏輯是怎麼來的，但只要弗拉維奧願意吃飯，尼古拉斯倒也不在意洗幾個碗。見到對方的身子比起之前稍微結實點了，微微放心的同時，他有種自己在養兒育女的錯覺。

在神遊的同時，尼古拉斯已經給弗拉維奧蓋好披風，雖然難以抵擋夜晚的寒風，多少還是能起到些保暖的作用，等到安置完畢，尼古拉斯才坐了下來，認真研究這片角落到底是做什麼用的。  
弗拉維奧喜歡花朵，尼古拉斯很早之前就知道了，所以前院的草坪上才會到處都是雛菊，但眼前這塊地卻格外荒蕪，連雜草都沒法蔓生過來。上頭也沒栽種任何植物，倒是插了好幾座十字架，隱約還能看見上頭刻了幾個字，然而夜晚的昏暗增添了辨認的難度。  
「捷..爾森？」  
靠近外側，有一座看起來最新的十字架，上頭的字還清晰可見，尼古拉斯試圖唸了出來，卻被這熟悉的名字嚇了一跳。  
捷爾森．布朗，不就是今天被發現陳屍在家裡的某位伯爵嗎？  
發覺事情不太對勁，尼古拉斯趕緊從懷裡拿出火柴，用力劃開，靠著微弱的光，看清其他十字架上的字。  
德奇．泰勒、坎迦．威廉士、亞美利亞．鍾斯…。  
每個十字架上刻的人名，都是這幾年突然發生意外的貴族，一股冷意從背脊竄到頭頂，尼古拉斯突然想起弗拉維奧曾經和他說過的話。

『公爵來找你做什麼。』  
『殺人。』

突然之間，所有事情都串了起來，他終於知道，為何所有人都告訴他，不要去探究真相。  
尼古拉斯用力抓著自己發顫的左手，微弱的火光才不至被搖晃到熄滅，他仔細的看過每一座十字架，不停祈禱心中的某個猜想不要實現，然而現實狠狠地擊碎他的幻想，最裡頭的十字架，刻著一個他再熟悉不過的名字，即便已經被風沙打磨到模糊得看不清了，那個刻在心中的名字，他永遠不會忘記。  
『奧諾蒂．海德維莉。』  
他的母親，曾經的女公爵，前大公伊利斯．海德維莉的獨生女，在他十歲那年，和他的父親一同葬身火海。

聽見些微聲響，弗拉維奧甦醒過來，他揉了揉眼睛，正想坐起身來，一雙大手瞬間掐住他的咽喉，幾乎令他窒息。  
「尼古…拉斯，你…幹什麼…」  
「奧諾蒂．海德維莉，是你殺的？」  
弗拉維奧才剛醒來，頭還有點暈眩，馬上被奪走的氧氣更是讓他視線模糊，勉強的睜開眼，他看見尼古拉斯跪在他的身上，雙手死死地掐著自己，暗紅色的瞳孔燃燒著怒火，平時的撲克臉此時陰鬱得令人恐懼。  
「是…又怎樣…」  
「她是我母親！」  
尼古拉斯從未被情緒如此撲天蓋地地吞噬過，他感受到怒火在胸口熾烈地燃燒，不知是憤怒還是悲傷，他每呼吸一口氣，都感到疼痛無比，想起父母慈祥的臉龐，想起惡火燃燒的家，他現在只想殺了眼前這個人。

弗拉維奧感覺視線逐漸變得黑暗，他開始缺氧了，即便如此，他也沒有任何掙扎的動作，只有生理反射性地，想要推開頸上的桎梏。  
「尼可，你在做什麼！」  
正當弗拉維奧覺得地獄的大門已經近在眼前時，一股強大的風從身邊刮過，伴隨著野狼的嚎叫，瞬間，頸上的力量鬆開，他又從意識的深淵裡被拽回來。  
「西爾，放開我！」  
尼古拉斯一被西爾撞開，就被他叼了起來，直奔叢林深處。而弗拉維奧聽見奧利弗的聲音，努力睜開眼，對方驚慌的神情瞬間跳入眼簾，他想說話，喉嚨卻一陣刺痛，他禁不住咳了好幾聲，奧利弗趕緊給他拍拍背，還從懷裡掏出水壺，給他灌了幾口。  
好不容易緩過來，弗拉維奧長吁了一口氣，正當他為沒事的時候，突然胸口一陣灼熱，猛地吐了一口鮮血，然後又是好一陣子的重咳。  
奧利弗一邊給弗拉維奧順氣，一邊透過撫摸的手掌，注入些魔法利子，試圖緩和對方體內紊亂的黑暗魔法，然而看見弗拉維奧非常糟糕的身體狀況，他知道，自己的魔法，已經幾乎起不了作用了。  
「…你又使用魔法了？」  
「沒辦…法，那個混蛋…只要…搬出盧西安諾，我就不得不聽他的。」  
胡亂用手抹了抹嘴角的血，弗拉維奧總算是緩過氣，他拍了拍自己的胸口，感受自己越來越微弱的心跳，他自己也清楚，再這樣下去，他很快就撐不下去了。  
「你怎麼這麼不小心，差點被尼可那小子殺了。」  
「我真不知道海德維莉公爵是他母親。」  
奧利弗雖然嘴上責備他，卻還是心疼地把他攬進懷裡，尼古拉斯留給他的披風還蓋在腿上，雖然沾了不少他剛才吐出的鮮血。  
弗拉維奧救這麼靠在奧利弗地胸口，雙眼無神地盯著眼前的小型墓園，每次公爵來找他，就代表又有一個家庭要破滅了，但他無力反抗，只能記得每個任務對象的名字，為他立一個不知意義為何的墓。  
但他沒想到，當那些被他傷害的人，真的出現在他面前，他會受到這麼大的衝擊。

「吶…奧利弗，你覺得尼古拉斯恨我嗎？」  
「肯定的啊，雖然不是你的錯…。」奧利弗嘆了口氣，拍了拍弗拉維奧的頭。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「沒什麼。」  
由於被黑暗魔法侵蝕，弗拉維奧幾乎沒有任何的感情可言，他不是故意裝作冷冰冰的樣子，而是他真的對一切的事物都起不了反應，這次的事件，本也應該是如此，但不知為何，此時的他，竟感覺到一股悲傷，從心底油然而生。

「只是覺得，少了一個聊天對象，有點難過。」

奧利弗抬頭看了看天空，一滴雨水正巧落在他的鼻尖，沿著側臉滑落，雨淅瀝淅瀝地下了下來，看來弗朗索瓦的預言是對的。他用風魔法吹散了頭頂的雨水，但卻遮掩不了漸漸嘲雜的雨聲，更掩不了他身旁的人，那幾不可聞的啜泣。


	12. 真相

雨，終於落下來了，被西爾帶到森林深處的尼古拉斯，看著這一時半刻也不會停的雨，隨處找了個樹洞便鑽了進去，西爾用了抖了抖身子，確保水都被甩乾後，也跟著躲了進去。雨水讓夜晚的溫度又降低了不少，西爾看對方那件隨身的披風不在身邊，便用蓬鬆的大尾巴，把尼古拉斯圈了起來。  
「…別這樣。」尼古拉斯默默地反抗了一下。  
「如果你著涼了，弗拉維會擔心的。」  
尼古拉斯不置可否地呿了聲，西爾摸了摸鼻子，無奈地晃了一下尾巴。  
「…我是很同情你，但我希望你能原諒那孩子。」  
「…我和殺人兇手沒什麼好說的。」  
「如果要論起真正的殺人兇手，你不覺得你該憎恨的是公爵嗎？」  
「…。」

價值觀與事實在尼古拉斯的腦中不斷糾纏著，到底哪個才是所謂的正義，他無法做出抉擇，西爾見對方陷入混亂，思索了一下，還是決定把話拋了出去。  
「小子，還有件事，我希望你能想想。」  
「…什麼事。」  
「黑暗魔法最真實的樣貌，是詛咒。既然祝福是能讓大家幸福的魔法，那相對來說，那些負面情緒，總要有人來承受，而容器，就是為此而存在的。」  
「詛咒？」  
「沒錯，你想，你當時只是被黑暗魔法波及，聲音就被奪走那麼久，每天承受大量詛咒的折磨，弗拉維奧，他一直過得很痛苦。」

西爾原先是夢世界的巡邏者，被奧利弗召喚到這個世界後，他還是能潛入他人的夢境，有一次，他好奇地跑到弗拉維奧的夢裡，卻讓他永生難忘。  
無止境的黑暗，鮮紅的血流，慘無人寰的尖叫與怒吼，這就是讓世人幸福的代價。

「然而，這只是作為容器的代價，施展黑暗魔法，折損的，是施術者的生命。就連那次不小心傷到你右臉的攻擊，也是拿他的命去換的。」  
「…！」  
西爾的話，讓尼古拉斯震驚地瞪大了眼，想起弗拉維奧瘦弱的身軀，還有時不時就會突然睡著的宿疾，原來這不是因為他沒好好吃飯，而是他用自己的生命，償還他所犯下的罪。  
「那他為什麼還要殺人？」  
見身旁的人語氣突然激動了起來，西爾微微笑了一下，看來他這次沒有錯估弗拉維奧在這個人心中，所佔的重量。

「因為公爵拿盧西安諾的性命作為威脅啊，換成是你，你也會屈服的吧。」  
「波里公爵一手以盧西安諾作為籠絡民心的工具，一手以弗拉維奧作為剷除政敵的利刃，你覺得，你應該憎恨的，到底是誰呢？」  
「順便告訴你，當時奉公爵命令，抓捕命運雙生子的人，正是你最敬重的騎士長。」  
「小子，你心中的正義，到底是什麼？」

雨勢漸漸緩和了下來，但尼古拉斯的心中，卻翻起了驚滔駭浪，原來，奧利弗說的覺悟，不是發現弗拉維奧殺了他的父母，而是發現自己的救命恩人，自己仰慕的教會，自己誓死保衛的公爵，才是主導一切的兇手。  
自己的信仰，成為了自己的死仇，一向思慮周延的他，竟一時間找不到方向，他的眼前陷入一片黑暗，眼前的道路全都崩塌毀壞，他像是回到小時候，在燃燒的房子前，在明亮的恍如白晝的赤焰之中，只能獨自一人蹲在地上，默默哭泣。  
他不知道，在這個世界上，他該相信誰，誰，又是他可以相信的。

在獨自一人的世界裡，只有那個冷漠的身影，用著他最熟悉的語調，向他伸出手。  
「喂，要吃餅乾嗎？」  
那個他應當要憎恨的人，應該親手制裁的人，卻成了他最後的信仰，成了他唯一能夠信任的事物。

***

月光透過雲縫，漸漸透露出他的柔光，雨聲間歇，蟲子見天氣轉好，都跑了出來，合著水窪旁的蛙鳴，唧唧地演奏著屬於他們的奏鳴曲。西爾見雨停了，便鑽出狹窄的樹洞，用力伸展了一下身子，還情不自禁的敖叫了一聲。他向前走了幾步，看見尼古拉斯還維持著原本的姿勢，不動如山，於是他出聲叫到。  
「不回去？」  
尼古拉斯沉吟片刻，搖了搖頭。  
「我想現在見面，不太好吧。」  
西爾不太贊同的哼了聲，慢慢踅回洞口。  
「據我觀察，弗拉維奧可喜歡你了，你不回去，他會傷心的。」  
尼古拉斯還是很猶豫，但西爾才等不了他，嗚咽了聲，把對方叼起來甩到背上，便回頭往庭園跑去。

「喂！放我下來！」

西爾高速奔馳著，而尼古拉斯的反抗在呼嘯而過的風聲中，成了微不足道的隻字片語。


	13. 救贖

「這次回去，你可要好好照顧自己喔。」  
「…。」  
方才奧利弗已經給弗拉維奧進行過安定，平時安定過後便會像隻小狗一樣黏著他的弗拉維奧，此時卻反常的不發一語，只是輕輕點了點頭，表示知道了。奧利弗嘆了口氣，摸了摸對方的頭，也不能說些什麼。

正當他想呼叫西爾好好看照一下對方時，一陣狼嚎從叢林入口傳了過來，他回頭，西爾正背著尼古拉斯朝他奔過來，在即將撞上的時刻，穩穩的停下腳步，不過他背上的尼古拉斯可沒這麼好運，這一急煞，原本就抓不太穩的他，就這麼隨著慣性摔了下來。  
弗拉維奧見狀，趕緊衝了上去。  
「沒事吧！」  
西爾把尼古拉斯甩下來後，馬上把在一旁打算看好戲的奧利弗叼走了，偉大的風魔法師此時自己也成了一道狂風，瀟灑地消失在叢林裡，而被摔得暈頭轉向的尼古拉斯甩了甩頭，定睛一看，發現弗拉維奧一臉擔憂地看著他，伸出的左手準備拉他起來，卻又在看見他的一瞬收了回去。  
「…你現在肯定不想見到我。」  
弗拉維奧露出垂喪的神情，一手抓著另一手的上臂，低著頭側過臉。尼古拉斯看著對方難得沒一上來就懟他，平時面無表情的他，突然笑了出來。  
「…我還沒看過你露出這種表情呢。」

「笑什麼笑…」  
弗拉維奧反射性地反駁了句，回過頭，見對方沒有預想中的抗拒自己，反倒比先前的態度更軟化，有點二丈金剛摸不著頭緒，但他暫時不想去思考這個問題，看對方還坐在地上，乾脆也坐了下來，並且趕緊把摺好的披風塞給對方，試圖隱藏自己有點紅撲撲的臉。  
「抱歉，我把它弄髒了。」  
「沒事。」  
看著純白的披風上，有點點紅褐色的血跡，尼古拉斯垂眸，想起西爾說的話，方才他才差點殺了眼前這個人，他原以為自己會不知道該怎麼面對，沒想到，眼前的人，比起他，還要更為怯懦。  
原來，弗拉維奧比起他，更珍惜著他們之間這脆弱又不堪一擊的關係。  
「西爾說，你喜歡我，你是喜歡我哪裡？」  
「我喜歡的可多啦！」  
弗拉維奧聽見對方比起以往更為柔和的聲音，又恢復成了原本的狀態，天藍色的眼裡閃著光，掐指算著他的回答。  
「我喜歡你陪我聊天，喜歡你給我讀詩，喜歡你聽我說星座的故事，喜歡你給我當雕像畫畫，還喜歡你幫我洗碗洗被子…」  
「等等，停一下。」  
還沒習慣安定後的弗拉維奧的坦率，尼古拉斯被對方連珠炮般地誇讚惹得都不好意思了起來，他一手捂著對方的嘴，一手扶著額頭，今晚的事情讓他的腦子負載過量，他需要點時間消化一下。  
被捂住嘴的弗拉維奧眨著大眼，以為對方又厭煩他了，難過的情緒再次淹沒了他，他掙脫開對方的手，屈起膝蓋，把臉埋了起來。  
「…但是你現在討厭我了。」

聽見弗拉維奧小聲的囁嚅，尼古拉斯這才回過神來，他轉頭看向旁邊的人，對方看起來就像隻被主人拋棄的小狗，看不見的耳朵垂頭喪氣地拉攏了下來，他趕緊把人搬過來，正色與之對視。  
「…我沒有討厭你，西爾已經告訴我所有事情了。」  
「但是我殺了你的父母…」  
「但你不是真心想殺他們，對吧。」  
弗拉維奧垂著眼，欲泣未泣的樣子，尼古拉斯抬起他的下巴，注視著他的眼睛，在那水盈又澄澈的碧眼中，他看見了自己的倒影。  
「我知道兇手是公爵，但教會對我有恩，我無法做出對他們不利的事。」

弗拉維奧聞言，點了點頭，尼古拉斯嘆了口氣，放開握著對方肩膀的手，轉而將對方攬進懷裡，用披風包裹著給他禦寒。  
「我明天就離開教會。」  
「可是你還能去哪？」  
「去我弟弟那裡吧，看能不能打點零工。」  
「那你不回來了嗎？」  
弗拉維奧焦急地抬起頭，正好撞進對方深邃的眼眸中，深紅色的瞳孔，平時總是平靜地令人畏懼，此時看來，卻是滿溢著說不出的情感。  
「放心，我每天來，好嗎？」  
「你保證？」  
「我保證，只要你乖乖吃飯。」  
「那你還是要幫我洗碗。」  
「…好吧，話說偶爾也自已洗一下啊。」  
「水冷，你捨得我凍著嗎？」  
「…。」  
說不過弗拉維奧，尼古拉斯乾脆閉上嘴，而對方則是吃吃笑著，把身子往身旁又擠靠近了點。

***

「奧利弗，我說你要偷窺到什麼時候啊。」  
西爾百無聊賴地打了個呵欠，一旁的奧利弗正透過魔法，遠距離觀察著庭園的情況。  
「你不懂，我這是爸爸病發作啊。」  
明明只是想挖點八卦吧，聽見奧利弗那鬼才會信的反駁，西爾不屑地轉過頭，尾巴有一下沒一下地晃著，一隻夜蛾無聲地飛了過來，停在他的鼻尖，他用手揮了一下，夜蛾又撲蘇蘇地飛走了。  
「計畫，就快要實行了吧。」  
「月底，最後一個禮拜日，盧恰會給那混蛋舉辦個人彌撒。」  
看見兩個小友和樂融融的樣子，奧利弗放下心，大手一揮便撤掉了眼前的遠視魔法，回頭看向一旁趴著的西爾。  
「也就是說，我的巡邏工作就要結束了吧。」  
「是喔，你想回去原本的世界嗎？」  
「再等等吧，我還想多陪陪弗拉維奧。」  
「我看你的爸爸病比我還嚴重吧。」  
「別拿我跟你相提並論。」

烏雲徹底散去了，月光再次溫柔地親吻著夜晚的大地，但不論她再怎麼閃耀，都無法照亮蜇服在漆黑樹林中，蠢蠢欲動的未知之物。


	14. 蜇伏

「你要辭職？」  
盧西安諾看著跪在地上的尼古拉斯，有點錯愕，但也只是愣了一下，便繼續著手上收拾的動作。  
尼古拉斯沒有吭聲，只是堅定的跪著，以表明他的態度，盧西安諾收拾好一落書，拍了拍手，走到尼古拉斯面前，勾起他一如既往的和善笑容。  
「光明神不會拋棄他的子民，希望你離開後，也能平安順遂。」

「這個月月底有一場大彌撒，你要不等到那時再離開？」  
尼古拉斯與盧西安諾告辭後，便走回房間收拾東西，其實他行李也不多，除了幾件衣服和幾本書，其他教會給他的東西，都被他留在桌上，包括他的佩劍，以及他的義肢。昨天他已經向騎士長報備過了，雖然長官強力挽留，但他心意已決，對方也不好再說些什麼。

天黑之前，他拎著行李走出教堂的大門，回首望著這個收留他十幾年的地方，從這裡走出去，就算是給過去化下一個休止符吧。  
愛因斯已經在門口等他了，他趕緊跑上前去，夕陽將兩兄弟的影子拉的很長，直到他們轉過一個彎，影子才徹底消失在教堂前面。

***

「你的右手呢？」  
尼古拉斯沒有爽約，時間一到，弗拉維奧便聽見熟悉的腳步聲悄悄靠近，他抬起頭，雖然安定的力量已經消失了，但冷淡的臉上，還是看得出雀躍的光彩，然而在對方進到月光可照射的範圍時，對方右手邊空蕩蕩的樣子讓他不自覺地睜大眼睛。  
「我還給教會了。」  
「那你以後怎麼辦？」  
尼古拉斯若無其事地坐下來，和身旁的人擔憂的樣子相比，彷彿少了一隻手的不是自己，他用左手拍了拍對方的頭，安撫對方的情緒。  
「愛因斯會幫我做新的，放心。」  
聽見有解決之道，弗拉維奧放心地呼了口氣，微微偏了身子，就靠在尼古拉斯的左肩上，尼古拉斯在對方身上聞到蘋果派的味道，看來的確有好好吃過晚飯。  
「碗在裡邊，等等幫我洗乾淨。」  
「…我單手要怎麼洗碗啊？」  
「…那你負責幫我燒水，幫我泡茶暖手。」  
說完，弗拉維奧便轉身走進屋內，沒給對方拒絕的空間，尼古拉斯無奈地笑了一下，跟在後面，也走了進去。

***

洗好碗的弗拉維奧窩在椅子上，桌上擺著剛泡好的紅茶，還有一小罐餅乾，這是每天尼古拉斯會配給給他的量，雖然很怨念，但聊勝於無，他還是小心翼翼地打開罐子，拿出一小片珍貴的餅乾，然後一口一口，慢慢地啃咬。  
尼古拉斯看對方吃得津津有味，不禁聯想到小松鼠吃橡果時的樣子，他給對方的杯裡添了新的茶，突然想起昨天聽到的消息。  
「聽說月底教會會舉辦大彌撒，你知道嗎？」  
弗拉維奧原本正想再拿一塊新餅乾，聽見尼古拉斯的話，突然愣住，手就這麼懸在半空中。  
「怎麼了？」  
看見對方有點不尋常的舉動，尼古拉斯關心地問道，而弗拉維奧只是搖了搖頭，伸手把餅乾拿了過來。  
「我只是在想，每個禮拜日，盧西安諾都會施展祝福對吧？」  
尼古拉斯點點頭，每次做完禮拜，盧西安諾都會詠唱祝福的聖歌，聽說所有參與的民眾，心靈都會得到昇華，於是人們擠破頭都想參加教會的禮拜，公爵不知靠著這個賣點，賺了多少錢財。  
看著對方的反應，弗拉維奧像是確認了某件事，長長地嘆了口氣。  
「每次盧西安諾施展祝福時，我體內的黑暗魔法就會變的混亂，平時倒還好，但是像光明祭典那樣大型的施展過後，我甚至覺得自己無法遏制這股力量的叫囂。」  
尼古拉斯懂了弗拉維奧在擔憂什麼，西爾說，黑暗魔法的本質，是詛咒，祝福的力量有多強，詛咒的力量就多強，如果這次的大彌撒力量過強，一次承受太多的詛咒，還真不知道弗拉維奧的身子能不能挺過去。

「你沒有告訴過你弟弟嗎？」  
「怎麼可能，他是我最親愛的家人，只要他好好的，我變成怎樣都沒關係。」  
尼古拉斯看著對方露出無可奈何的微笑，但他自己也無可奈何，唯一能做的，就是陪在對方身邊，看著他好好的樣子。  
「大彌撒前一晚，我就待在這裡好了。」  
「誒？」  
弗拉維奧露出不解的表情，尼古拉斯看著對方蠢萌的樣子，情不自禁又笑了一下。  
「如果你發生什麼事了，至少能照應一下。」  
「…你別詛咒我啊。」  
「怎麼，不歡迎我留下來？」  
看對方作勢要離開的樣子，弗拉維奧趕緊拽著他的手，猛力地搖頭。尼古拉斯也只是鬧著對方玩，被拉扯後，他順勢坐回位子上，並且把餅乾盒推到對方面前，示意他趕緊吃。

日子就這麼一天天過去，人人都在自己的位置上，坐著份內的工作，盧西安諾在無人的房間裡，褪去身上的白袍，拿出一把小刀精心擦拭，愛因斯叼著根菸，一如既往在鐵匠鋪裡敲敲打打，弗朗索瓦在反抗基地裡，召集部隊信心喊話，而薇爾莉特和艾倫，此時不知為何，在夜半無人的街道上，焦急地喊著某個人的名字。


	15. 覆滅

今天晚上，尼古拉斯收拾好行李，準備前往庭園，說好今天要留在那裡陪他，避免無聊，尼古拉斯多收了兩本書到自己的包裡，接著打上繩結，背起行囊走向大門，愛因斯早上告訴他今晚不回來，於是臨走前，他吹熄了所有燭火。

「你好慢。」  
因為多做了點事，尼古拉斯比起以往遲了十分鐘才到，當他抵達時，弗拉維奧整不耐地踢踏著腿，一旁的西爾無辜地被當成沙包出氣。他無奈地笑了笑，從包裡拿出幾根肉骨頭扔給西爾，只見這隻貪吃的狼瞬間奔了出去，完美地在空中接住他的晚飯，然後便滾到一旁啃咬骨頭去了。  
「感覺還好嗎？」  
和今天以前的每一天一樣，尼古拉斯放下肩上的包，在弗拉維奧身邊坐了下來，他右手的義肢已經裝上去了，看來他等等逃不過洗碗的命運。  
「還好，彌撒是明天啊。」  
眼巴巴的看著對方從包裡拿出一罐看起來特別精緻的小禮盒，交到自己手上，弗拉維奧迫不及待地拆開包裝，一塊看起來就特別好吃的起司蛋糕正閃亮亮地跟他招手。  
還沒聽尼古拉斯解釋這蛋糕的來歷，他已經拿起叉子，喜孜孜地品嘗了起來，尼古拉斯正想叫對方洗好手再吃，但怎樣都比不上對方吃甜點的速度，也只好從懷裡掏出手帕，給對方擦擦嘴角的殘渣。  
吃完甜點的弗拉維奧都會特別嗜睡，於是簡單收拾了下，就把對方拖到床上躺好，但真的躺上去後，突然又不怎麼想睡了，弗拉維奧盯著漆黑的天花板，思緒彎彎繞繞，他偏頭看著側向另一邊睡的尼古拉斯，戳了對方一下。  
「吶，尼古拉斯。」  
「…怎麼了？」  
「我覺得你之前說的，其實蠻有道理的。」  
尼古拉斯聽見對方說的話，轉過身來，看見弗拉維奧鮮紅色的眼睛裡，突然多了些他不太理解的醒悟  
「你說的是哪件事？」  
「就是你說，如果犧牲我一人，能換來全世界的幸福，好像也不是件壞事。」  
弗拉維奧睜著大眼，表情看起來不是在說笑，尼古拉斯的心中有種不好的預感，但也沒多說什麼，只是叫對方趕快睡覺。

***

「奧利弗失聯了？」  
清晨時分，天還未亮，盧西安諾已經起身梳洗，為今天的到來作足準備，前一晚愛因斯來向他回報，雖然已經讓對方去找人了，但他還是感到惴惴不安。空氣中的菸草味早已消失，盧西安諾看著鏡中憔悴的自己，嘆了口氣，還是拍拍自己的臉，振作振作精神。

莊嚴的鐘聲響起，代表早晨的來臨，也代表例行的禮拜儀式即將開始，不過今天比較特別，是專屬於公爵，屬於他個人的彌撒典禮。  
偌大的教堂裡，除了身著華服的波里公爵，還駐守著大量的聖騎士，推開大門，盧西安諾身著平時的白袍，跟著引導者的腳步，緩緩走到台上。  
「典禮開始—。」  
隨著司儀的宣告，大門砰的關起，侍衛們全都握緊手上的劍，而盧西安諾舉起雙手，隨著口中喃喃念著的咒語，慢慢形成一點光球。  
他瞇著眼，看著公爵一副泰然自若的樣子，嘴角勾起一抹非常不明顯的微笑。

今天，他就要親手終結這個痛苦的世界。

***

在教會的地下牢獄裡，傳來地下水沿著岩壁滴落的聲音，一個規律的腳步聲響起，伴隨著「長官好」的口號，生鏽的鐵門嘩啦一聲被拉開了。  
「大魔法師，好久不見。」  
身著聖騎士團制服的男人，看見牢裡的情形，忍不住大笑了幾聲，並用擦得雪亮的靴子，踹了地上人一腳，而被他踹的咳出一口鮮血的人，正是失聯中的奧利弗。  
「史柏格，我想我們這輩子都不要相見比較好吧。」  
即便被踩在腳下，奧利弗還是掛著一如既往的微笑，史柏格也沒太在意，只是加大了腳上的力道。  
「真沒想到區區幻術，也能騙到你啊，奧利弗。」  
「…賤人。」  
「唉呀呀，我想是你讓我湊巧看見那兩個孩子的錯吧，是吧？」  
史柏格見奧莉弗還伶牙俐齒的樣子，大手一揮，變出兩個孩子的身影，奧利弗看著那兩個熟悉的面貌，瞳孔一縮，抬腳想把身上的人踹下去，但反而被踩的更死。  
「拿死人來開玩笑，你會下地獄，史柏格！」  
「哈哈哈，那又如何，只要看你痛苦，我就痛快得不得了！」  
失血過多加上魔法幾乎損耗殆盡，奧利弗感到眼前一陣模糊，他想自己大概要昏過去了。  
閉上眼之前，他彷彿看見薇爾莉特和艾倫的身影，他微微笑了一下，喃喃自語到。  
「抱歉，不能保護你們了。」  
史柏格看對方幾乎呈現瀕死狀態，不爽地嘖了聲，拿出泛著寒光的劍，抵在奧利弗的額頭上。

「這次，我親手送你上路。」

***

「弗拉維奧！弗拉維奧！你怎麼了！」  
尼古拉斯看著躺在身旁的弗拉維奧，不停發著高熱，並且發出痛苦的呻吟聲，緊張得不知所措，趕緊給他套了件衣服，背起他向外跑去。  
「西爾！你在哪裡！」  
「尼可，發生什麼事了？」  
西爾聽見尼古拉斯的呼喊，趕緊跑了過來。  
「我不清楚，弗拉維奧他從剛剛就成了這個狀態。」  
「他…這是體內黑暗魔法粒子濃度太高，呈現負荷過度的狀態。」  
「你能解決嗎？」  
尼古拉斯用熱切的眼神望著西爾，但西爾無奈地搖頭。  
「只有奧利弗能解決。」  
「那我們趕緊去他那邊啊！」  
「不行，弗拉維出不去結界。」  
尼古拉斯正準備背起弗拉維奧，聽見西爾的話，他不解地回望著對方。  
「結界是雙層的，裡面是光明結界，外面是黑暗結界，你能從外面進來，是因為弗拉維在你的十字架裡加了黑暗魔法的元素，但弗拉維身上沒有光明魔法的元素。」  
尼古拉斯陷入苦惱，這種危急時刻，他上哪去找有光明元素的東西啊？他摸了摸身上所有口袋，突然在左胸前的口到找到了一樣物品。  
「…這個能行嗎？」  
尼古拉斯找到的，是他之前還不能說話時，隨身攜帶的鋼筆，這麼多年都貼身帶在身旁，應當是有濃厚的光明元素在裡頭了，西爾嗅了嗅，點頭表示可以，尼古拉斯便把鋼筆插進弗拉維奧的口袋裡，騎上西爾，抱著弗拉維奧，往城外山坡上奧利弗的住所飛奔而去。


	16. 悔恨

「我現在就送你上路！」  
看著利刃反射出亮晃晃的光，奧利弗心甘情願地閉上眼，等待短暫的疼痛和漫長的黑暗到來，但在刀落下的那一刻，一個尖銳的女孩叫聲阻止了接下的發生的事。  
「不准你欺負奧利弗！」  
史柏格還沒回過神來，高舉的手就被一道亮光刺穿，他吃痛的鬆開手，劍就這麼掉落到地面上，發出響亮的匡噹聲。  
奧利弗勉強睜開眼，同樣一道亮光擦過他被反綁的雙手，一瞬間，纏繞在他手上的韁繩就斷成兩截。  
「不要小看我們，我以前去射氣球可都是拿冠軍呢！」

史柏格終於反應過來，他趕緊喊人來，但牢外原本站著好幾個侍衛，全都倒下，而唯二站著的人，是正是薇爾莉特和艾倫，他們各自拿著一把沒見過的武器，眼神凌厲地看向史柏格。  
「你就是把奧利弗騙走的人吧！」  
「不可原諒！」  
奧利弗還沒來的及爬起來，就看著艾倫舉起武器，對著史柏格的心臟，準確地開了一槍。  
『砰！』  
奧利弗睜大了眼，眼睜睜地看著那個，不知奪走多少孩子性命，人人敬重的騎士長，就這麼被一個孩子給反撲了。

看見敵人被擊倒，薇爾莉特和艾倫放下武器，憂心忡忡地跑進牢房裡，把奧利弗扶了起來，奧利弗還有點緩不過來，他扶著額頭，瞥見門外一個侍衛還沒死透，正惡狠狠地瞪向他，拿起地上的長矛，就要擲了過來。  
「小心！」  
不知從何而來最後的一點力氣，奧利弗撲到兩個孩子的前面，用身體護住身下嬌小的身軀，但他只聽見一聲哀號，抬起頭，那個士兵的頭已經被扭到反方向去了。  
「好險趕上了，奧利弗。」  
出聲的是愛因斯，他正扭著手腕，朝他走過來。

「這到底是怎麼回事？」  
愛因斯拿出紗布，給奧利弗做了簡易的包紮，兩個孩子則是專注的看著愛因斯的手法，興致勃勃的樣子。  
「我聯繫不上你，和盧西安諾報告完，想說先回店鋪一趟，沒想到看到這兩個孩子做在店門口哭。」  
薇爾莉特和艾倫是在奧利弗家附近的小鎮，看見奧利弗被綁起來丟上車，他們追著車一直跑，卻還是跟丟了，來到城裡，也不知道要找誰，只好走到愛因斯的鐵匠鋪尋求協助。  
「史柏格用幻術讓我以為他們被拐，結果就被他抓到了。」  
看見兩個孩子都還安好，奧利弗如釋重負的吐出一口氣，他摸了摸兩個孩子的頭，他們則是緊緊抱著他，生怕奧利弗又遇到剛才那樣的壞人，這樣就沒人照顧他們了。  
「話說，你給他們拿的是什麼啊？」  
奧利弗拿起其中一把武器，左看右看，也看不出什麼端倪。  
「最新型的魔法槍，我之前測試過，他們的槍法很準，如果搭配上強大的魔法能力，效果加倍。」  
「平時都是奧利弗保護我們，這次換我們保護您！」  
「艾倫說的沒錯！」  
看見這兩個孩子澄澈的眼神，不顧危險跑來救他，奧利弗吸了吸鼻子，將他們雙雙擁入懷中。  
「謝謝你們，薇爾莉特，艾倫。」

上次，我沒能趕上拯救你們，這次，是你們拯救了我。

「話說，盧恰那邊怎麼樣了？」  
簡單收拾一下，奧利弗靠著兩個孩子攙扶，勉強站了起來，愛因斯看了看懷錶，回應道。  
「照這個時間，應該已經結束了吧？」

突然，一聲驚天巨響，整個地牢的劇烈搖晃，奧利弗瞬間有種非常不好的預感，於是他催促著眾人，趕緊沿著石梯跑了上去。

***

「你…居然…」  
「被反咬一口的感覺如何，公爵？」  
神聖的儀式台上，盧西安諾的右手正拿著一把小刀，貫穿公爵的心臟，鮮血沿著胸前高貴的布料蔓延，綻放出一朵醜陋的曼珠沙華。  
此時，他們兩人正被刺眼的聖光包圍，在這個場域中，只有他們兩個，這也是盧西安諾算準，唯一能夠刺殺公爵的機會。  
「就算…你殺了我，你也逃不掉…」  
「喔？是嗎？」  
盧西安諾勾了勾嘴角，抬起左手，聖光瞬間散去，周圍原本嚴密佈陣的騎士團，此時和一群不知從何而來的傭兵打成一團，而且騎士團明顯屈居下風。公爵睜大了眼，不可置信地怒視著盧西安諾。  
「你究竟做了什麼？」  
「弗朗索瓦提供的士兵，愛因斯提供的魔法兵器，奧利弗提供的路線圖，你說，公爵，你怎麼能有那麼多敵人呢？」  
見大勢已去，公爵也不再多做掙扎，失血過多的他跌坐在地上，反而放肆地大笑起來，盧西安諾見狀，不禁皺起眉頭。  
「…你笑什麼？」  
「…你千算萬算，可能都沒算到，你這麼做，你哥可就完蛋了啊。」

盧西安諾還沒開口詢問，一聲驚天巨響在遠方炸起，整間教堂也被巨大的聲波震得左搖右晃，他趕緊跑到窗戶旁邊，看見遠方城外的山坡上，矗立著一道通天的黑色漩渦，漩渦旁雷電交加，並且吞噬著周圍所有的雲霧，而他的直覺告訴他，那個漩渦，就是弗拉維奧所在的地方。

「你做了什麼？」  
盧西安諾憤怒地提起公爵的領口，但對方已經死透，再也無法開口說話。

「哥哥…哥哥！」  
盧西安諾得不到解答，只得向著那個方向狂奔過去，身上的白袍沾滿了鮮血，而眼角上，泛著焦急又悔恨的淚水。


	17. 代價

「奧莉維亞，奧利弗到哪裡去了？」  
一路狂奔到奧利弗的住所，尼古拉斯看弗拉維奧的狀態越來越不好，心中只能乾焦急，西爾抵達後，趕緊敲響了大門，然而奧莉維亞走出來，也只是茫然地搖了搖頭。  
「主人從昨天就沒回來，我不知道他去哪裡了。」

「尼古拉斯…我好痛…」  
弗拉維奧躺在尼古拉斯懷裡，不停地撕扯著自己身上的布料，尼古拉斯怕他抓傷自己，緊緊抓著他的手，但這讓他顯得更加痛苦。  
「好吵，好痛，不要再叫了，不要過來！」  
弗拉維奧開始瘋狂的掙扎著，力氣大得連西爾過來幫忙也壓制不住，他大力地喘著氣，眼角被逼出淚水，嘶吼間，他攢著最後一點理智，把尼古拉斯拉了過來，附在他耳邊，用微弱的音量說著。  
「尼可，那些東西要把我吞噬，我撐不下去了。」  
「我是真的喜歡你，你記著。」

尼古拉斯還沒反應過來，一股強大的力量瞬間把他從弗拉維奧身邊推開，他眼睜睜地看著弗拉維奧身邊聚起大量的黑色粒子，接著，這些粒子開始瘋狂的旋轉起來，不到幾秒鐘，弗拉維奧就被這黑色的漩渦包裹起來，將他和外界完全隔離起來。  
「不好，這樣下去，弗拉維會完全被詛咒給吞噬的！」  
漩渦旁的風壓極大，西爾艱難地爬到尼古拉斯身邊，對他說到，尼古拉斯仰望著這巨大的惡意，方才弗拉維奧在他耳邊說的話，還清晰可見，他握緊拳頭，勉強站了起來，一步一步向著前方走去。  
「尼可，你不可以過去！」

正當尼古拉斯終於碰到漩渦邊緣的時候，奧利弗的聲音突然傳了過來，另一道狂風從反方向強襲而來，勉強抵銷了漩渦產生的風壓。  
奧利弗跑了過來，西爾聽見指令，趕緊咬著尼古拉斯的褲管。  
「如果你把弗拉維奧帶出來，失控的黑暗魔法就會散落在整個大陸上，屆時世界會變成什麼樣子，誰都不知道。」  
尼古拉斯聽見奧利弗的話，狠狠咬了牙，厲聲反駁。  
「管他變成什麼樣子，如果弗拉維奧死了，就沒意義了啊！」  
說完，他一腳甩開西爾，往漩渦踏進一步，但身上很快就被劃出不少血痕。  
「就知道你會這麼說…」  
奧利弗的語氣緩和下來，他走到尼古拉斯身邊，對著對方的胸口唸了一串咒語，尼古拉斯不明所以的盯著胸前的十字架，突然一道黑色的光從十字的中心發射出來，在他的身邊泛起一層薄薄的光霧。  
「你身上是純正的光明魔法，黑暗魔法會對你造成很大的傷害，所以弗拉維奧給了你保護的咒語。」  
任務完成，奧利弗拍了拍尼古拉斯的肩膀，露出真誠的微笑。

「的確，我也不在意這個世界變成什麼樣子。」  
「所以，帶上弗拉維奧給你的祝福，去把他帶回來吧。」

尼古拉斯看著奧利弗，鄭重地點了點頭，緊握著十字架，向著漩渦中心奔去。

***

一進到漩渦內部，尼古拉斯便感受到自己來到了個異空間，周圍是無止盡的黑暗，還有震耳欲聾的哀號。  
『我討厭那個女人，都是他誘拐了我先生。』  
一個女人的身影突然浮現在他身邊，扭動著模糊的身軀。

尼古拉斯向前走了幾步，女人就消失了，取而代之的是另一個小孩的身影。  
『我養的金魚死了，我好難過。』  
孩子捧著一個魚缸，低著頭望著盆中的水。

『我嫉妒隔壁座的同學，他成績比我好。』  
『我想殺了老闆，他每個月都欠我薪水。』  
『我好想把那件漂亮的衣服搶來啊。』  
『好羨慕他能住在那麼大的房子。』  
『好憤怒…』  
『好難過…』  
『好嫉妒…』

成千上萬的人聲，在尼古拉斯的耳邊不斷叫囂著，他很想摀起耳朵，但他沒有，他想知道，平時弗拉維奧到底都承受著怎樣的痛苦。

『我好孤單。』  
一直向前走著，突然，一個熟悉的身影出現在尼古拉斯面前，而這個身影的聲音，也是他唯一認得出來的。  
他蹲了下來，小男孩的身影依然是模糊的，但他感覺的到，男孩在哭泣。  
『一直待在庭園裡，我好孤單。』  
『公爵叫我殺人，我好害怕。』  
『每天夢裡的那些聲音，好恐怖。』  
『為了保護弟弟，我得勇敢。』  
『但是，還是好孤單。』

尼古拉斯伸出手，雖然摸不著男孩的形體，卻還是拍了拍他的頭。  
「你孤單的話，我來陪你好不好？」  
原本低頭哭泣的男孩，稍稍停止了哭聲，抬起頭，呆呆地望著眼前的人。  
『…真的嗎？』  
尼古拉斯笑了一下，點了點頭，男孩模糊的臉龐綻開了笑容，他抱了一下尼古拉斯，然後指著前方。  
「大哥哥，那裡還有人需要你幫忙，你能過去嗎？」  
尼古拉斯聞言抬起頭，一眨眼，男孩的身影就消失的無影無蹤，只留下了一個發光的物品在他手裡。  
他的鋼筆。

他握緊了還留有餘溫的筆，順著男孩指的方向走去，一個身影慢慢浮現出來，他看見弗拉維奧倒臥在地上，身旁還有許多模糊的人影包圍著他，他衝上前去，人影立刻做鳥獸散。  
「弗拉維奧，醒醒！」  
尼古拉斯抱起眼前的人，弗拉維奧皺了皺眉，慢慢地睜開眼。  
「尼古..拉斯…？」  
「是我。」  
弗拉維奧勉強在對方地攙扶下坐了起來，他靠在尼古拉斯的懷裡，語氣低微。  
「你…怎麼會在這裡？」  
「我是來帶你回去的。」  
說完，尼古拉斯背起弗拉維奧，沿著來時路向外走去，但他一踏步，一隻模糊的手就纏上他的腳。接著，他聽見弗拉維奧嘆了口氣，舉起逐漸變得透明的右手，在他面前晃了晃。  
「我已經成了犧牲品，如果我走了，這些詛咒就會回到人們身上，人民就不再幸福了。就像你說的，犧牲我一個人，換來全世界的幸福，不是件壞事。」  
「但是我不想要你犧牲！」

尼古拉斯大聲吼了一聲，不管腳上的阻礙，艱難地向前邁步，但是一瞬間，更多的人影和尖叫包圍了過來，成千上萬的人手捂住他的眼，像是章魚捕食獵物，將他拖入血盆大口之中。  
弗拉維奧見狀，不停捶打著身下的人。  
「放我下來！不然你也會被詛咒吞噬！」  
「我不放！」  
「拜託你，我不想要連你也一起死！」  
「夠了，弗拉維奧，你只要回答我一個問題，你想不想活下去？」  
弗拉維奧急得都快哭了，但聽見尼古拉斯的問句，他還是愣了一下，尼古拉斯見他沒有回應，又大聲了問了一次。

「你不是說你喜歡我嗎？我告訴你我也是，弗拉維奧。」  
「你如果死了，就算這個世界變得幸福又怎樣？」  
「我他媽才不管這個世界，我只問你，你想不想和我一起活下去？」

一隻手纏住尼古拉斯的嘴，即便嗚嗚咽咽，他還是不停重複問著弗拉維奧同一個問題，弗拉維奧終於受不了，哭著大吼了一聲。

「我想活下去，我想和你一起活下去！」

弗拉維奧怒吼完，那些人影全都縮了回去，並且開始扭曲，還互相融合在一起，發出即為尖銳的噪音。  
『人類，你們將付出代價。』  
『詛咒不會消失。』

身上的束縛消失後，尼古拉斯跪了下來，方才那些人影在他身上劃出大大小小的傷口，但他只顧著緊緊抱著弗拉維奧，而弗拉維奧也緊緊抱著他，啜泣聲還未停下。  
「不管未來變得怎麼樣，就讓我們一起好好活下去吧。」  
「…嗯。」

人影和噪音終於隨著黑色漩渦的消散而散去，尼古拉斯和弗拉維奧在見到光明的瞬間一齊昏了過去，閉上眼睛前，他似乎看到不少人朝著他們衝了過來。

「哥哥！」  
「弗拉維！」  
「尼可！」


	18. 與你

「誒老闆，我說你這個東西昨天賣一百今天賣兩百，也太黑了吧。」  
「呿，不爽不要買，一邊滾去。」  
愛因斯的鐵匠鋪旁，有一個婦人和路邊的小販爭執著，聲音越來越大，引起不少群眾圍觀，但突然間，一個壯碩的男子倚靠在門旁，兇狠地瞪了周圍一眼，群眾瞬間散去，婦人和小販瞬間閉嘴，原本吵吵鬧鬧的氣氛一下子安靜了下來。  
愛因斯看人都走了，才叼起菸，慢慢走回店鋪裡面，掀開門簾，他看見尼古拉斯坐在床上，背後枕著顆枕頭，手上拿著一本書正在讀著，聽見聲響，對方抬起頭，看見弟弟一臉不悅地走了進來，露出無奈的表情。  
「感覺最近，大家的情緒都不太好。」  
「人本來就有七情六慾，原先那種假惺惺的歌舞昇平才讓人作嘔。」  
愛因斯不贊同地聳了聳肩，計劃結束後，人民瞬間失去了心靈的依靠，的確看上去是人心惶惶，加上黑暗魔法散落在各個地方，似乎加速了人們之間關係的惡化，但愛因斯認為，這才是這個世界的真面目。

沒有所謂完全的幸福，因為只有在體會痛苦後，那種幸福的感覺才是真的。

他正想拉張椅子坐下，一個蠻橫的聲音突然炸了出來，從廚房裡直直穿進他的耳膜。  
「愛因斯！你再不來幫忙做飯，你和你哥就喝西北風去！」  
愛因斯挑了挑眉，不情不願地把椅子推回桌子下面，嘖了聲，看著弟弟的反應，尼古拉斯忍俊不禁地笑了出來。  
「原來這就是盧西安諾原本的樣子，你可要好好照顧人家。」  
「…我給他地方住還不感謝我，這都騎到我頭上了。」  
雖然嘴上這麼說著，愛因斯搓了搓後頸，身體還是誠實地往廚房走去。  
「等等，先扶我去弗拉維奧那邊。」  
尼古拉斯掀開被子，攀著床頭櫃，勉強站了起來，愛因斯趕緊上前攙扶，怕對方一不小心摔著了。

***

「叫半天，你有種就不要吃飯。」  
盧西安諾用力地剁著肉塊，瞥見身旁的人姍姍來遲，手上的力道更大，簡直是把肉塊當成了對方在洩憤。  
「…我的刀很利，不用這麼用力，等等削到自己。」  
「…去燒柴啦！」  
「…好心被雷親。」  
愛因斯無奈地嘆了口氣，蹲下身子，添了幾根柴火，再劃了根火柴扔了進去，拿著扇子，有一下沒一下地搧著，火星倒是蠻給力，有了新鮮空氣的灌注，一下子就燃了起來，燒得木炭劈啪作響。  
「…等等先燒壺熱水給哥哥送去，天氣越來越冷，我怕他受涼。」  
「了解。」  
見柴火生得差不多了，愛因斯拿起木桶，準備從後院的井汲幾桶水回來，臨走前，他聽見盧西安諾小聲地問著。  
「…你什麼時候才要履行當時的契約？」  
「你現在就是在履行契約啊。」  
把空木桶拎在肩上，愛因斯回頭看著盧西安諾，而對方此時也停下手上的動作，神情落寞地看著他。  
「…當初說好你會殺了我。」  
「你說的是『隨意任我處置』，是你自己胡亂解釋。」  
「但是…！」  
盧西安諾還想反駁些什麼，沒想到愛因斯一個箭步，把他抱進懷裡，他聽著對方強而有力的心跳，所有的話都卡在喉嚨裡，偷偷溜出來的，只有哽咽的哭聲。  
愛因斯放下桶子，空出的那隻手將懷裡的人摟得更緊。他知道盧西安諾在想什麼，他們第一次相遇時，他就知道，盧西安諾一直覺得自己不配活在世界上，他一直被弗拉維奧保護著，所以他想方設法要救出對方，才會找上自己，包括弗朗索瓦和奧利弗，這麼一個年輕的少年，其實才是復仇計劃的主謀。

『我可以提供你武器，那你想拿什麼來交換？』  
『你不是很好奇我身上的魔力嗎？等計劃結束，我就任你處置。』

連自我本身都能作為交易籌碼，愛因斯當時明白，過於深沉的罪惡感已經將盧西安諾的靈魂給掏空，他是個除了復仇，就沒有任何意識的人偶。  
他記得很清楚，當他跑到那道黑色漩渦旁時，盧西安諾正跪坐在地上，哭得撕心裂肺，淒厲的吶喊，感覺是想要把自己撕扯成碎片，幸好弗拉維奧活了下來，不然他還真不曉得對方會做出什麼恐怖至極的事。

輕輕拍著盧西安諾的背，愛因斯看著窗外的藍天，陽光相當刺眼。  
「但是人只有活著，才能贖罪啊。」

幸好我們都活了下來，才能以這個破碎不堪的身軀，用盡全力為愛著的人，做些有意義的事情。

***

早晨，奧利弗還在溫暖的被窩裡補眠，但客廳裡乒拎乓啷的聲音實在是擾人清夢，第十次被打斷入眠的他，再也無法忍受地走到客廳，想看看到底發生什麼事，沒想到那個應該在皇宮裡主持國政的落跑王子正在陪薇爾莉特和艾倫玩騎馬打仗，西爾在一旁鼓噪著。  
弗朗索瓦聞聲，正想抬頭和來人打招呼，馬上被一道狂風掀翻，直送大門口，西爾見情況不對，夾著尾巴就逃走了。  
「等…等一下，你這個暴力魔法師！」  
「你以為我不知道你想對他們做什麼嗎，你這個變態王子！」  
「我…我才沒有！你冷靜一點！」  
奧利弗聽見對方還很有精神的狡辯，大手一揮，想召喚更強的風，沒想到一雙小手抓著他的手臂，制止了他的動作，他低頭，看見薇爾莉特正眨著無辜的大眼，眼巴巴地望著他。  
「…薇爾莉特？」  
「弗朗索瓦叔叔是看我和艾倫很無聊，但是奧利弗在睡覺，所以才陪我們玩，奧利弗你不要怪他。」  
聽完薇爾莉特的話，奧利弗遲疑地看了一下弗朗索瓦，後者趕緊點頭如搗蒜，這才放下手，風壓瞬間消失，弗朗所瓦救這麼一屁股摔在地上。  
「王子就滾回王宮去，不要來這裡撒野。」  
弗朗索瓦吃痛地揉了揉屁股，艱難地站起來，還打了個大大的呵欠。  
「宮裡有凱薩琳，如果這個王國有個女王，不是件好事嗎？」  
看見弗朗索瓦滿血復活，艾倫關心地跑了過去，薇爾莉特也跟在後面。  
「弗朗索瓦叔叔，我還要再玩一次！」  
奧利弗看見對方這麼快就融入其中，也懶得管，索性坐了下來，整個陷入沙發中，順便叫奧莉維亞給他倒杯水。  
弗朗索瓦見對方不再排斥他的出現，拍了拍兩個孩子的背，讓他們跟著奧莉維亞進廚房吃點心，也坐了下來，順手摸出根菸想抽，但奧利弗一個眼刀射過來，他便停止了動作。  
「那個東西對孩子不好。」  
「好吧，那我只好戒了呢。」  
「…你還是可以抽，你只要滾遠一點就行了。」  
「真可惜，我倒是想留下來呢。」  
奧利弗不太理解對方的話，弗朗索瓦則是笑了一下，改從口袋裡摸出一根草梗，代替菸叼在嘴裡。  
「我也想照顧那兩個孩子。」  
「…隨便你。」

奧利弗說完，閉上眼睛，又悄無聲息地睡著了，弗朗索瓦拿起一條捲在一旁的毯子，小心翼翼地給對方掩好，然後對著從廚房走出的那兩個嬌小身影比出禁聲的動作。

曾經，當他還是個不知人事的小王子時，他曾對一個路過救了他的魔法師一見鍾情，不過那位魔法師已經活太久了，對於他這個不重要的路人，應該一點印象也沒有了吧。

***

弗拉維奧的房間就在尼古拉斯的隔壁，晚上他們都要和自家弟弟窩在一起睡，愛因斯的店鋪本來就小，突然間要塞下四個人，還是有點太勉強了，但是擠歸擠，對於早已習慣孤身一人的弗拉維奧來說，這種吵鬧的溫暖，反而令他感到安心。  
聽見門口有窸窸窣窣的聲音，原本看著窗外的鳥兒的弗拉維奧回過頭，看見尼古拉斯拄著拐杖，掀開門簾，向他走來。  
他趕緊想下床攙扶對方，但尼古拉斯向他搖了搖手，示意他不用過來。  
「你傷還沒好，不要亂跑啊。」  
好不容易走到他的床邊，弗拉維奧嘴上責備對方，心裡其實很高興，尼古拉斯長吁了口氣，坐到對方身旁，把枴杖靠在櫃子上放好，順勢把弗拉維奧拉了過來，讓他把頭靠在自己的肩上。  
「…想你。」  
弗拉維奧微微睜大了，一層紅暈泛上他蒼白的臉頰，黑暗魔法消失後，他自然是回復到原始狀態，但這些年詛咒對他造成的損傷，終究是無法復原的，這個殘破不全的身子，究竟能撐到什麼時候，誰都不清楚。

「剛剛聽見盧西安諾又在嚷嚷了。」  
「愛因斯過去了，沒事。」  
「你說，他們倆是不是有問題啊？」  
弗拉維奧眨著好奇的大眼，但尼古拉斯搖了搖頭，表示他也不清楚。沒法得到解答，他微微鼓著臉，似乎是在盤算著今天晚上要怎麼從弟弟口中挖出點東西。  
尼古拉斯看著對方的反應，不禁輕笑了一聲，抬起左手撫摸著對方的頭，像是在安撫小動物。弗拉維奧舒服地瞇起眼，但看見對方手上纏滿了繃帶，歛了歛眼神，低下頭。  
「你說，你把我帶回來，真的是正確的選擇嗎？」  
「當然，這個世界負你太多，你不需要為了它去犧牲自己。」  
尼古拉斯從未後悔把他帶回來，如果世人幸福的代價是所愛之人的性命，那他才不管世界會變得如何。  
只有所愛之人好好活著，他的世界才完整，就算世人罵他自私，他有無怨無悔。  
弗拉維奧看尼古拉斯陷入沉思，生怕是自己又讓對方想起了什麼不好的事，趕緊找了個藉口轉移對方的注意力。  
「吶，尼可。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「你讀詩給我聽好嗎？」  
說完，弗拉維奧伸長了手，從櫃子裡拿出一本他跟對方借來的詩集，尼古拉斯翻了翻，翻其中一頁，輕輕開口。  
沙啞的嗓音在寧靜的臥室裡迴盪，喝著窗外啁啾的鳥鳴，成了一首優雅的交響詩，平靜地令人感到安心，弗拉維奧枕著尼古拉斯的臂膀，緩緩閉上眼。

「等你身體康復了，帶我去山上看星星好嗎？」  
「好。」  
「…可是我走不遠。」  
「我背你。」

看弗拉維奧已經在神遊的邊界打轉，尼古拉斯放下詩集，將被子拉上來一些，然後伸手將一旁窗簾拉上，抱著弗拉維奧一齊沉沉睡去。


End file.
